Your Guardian Angel
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven." The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
1. Revelations

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

"Anyone home?" Brooke yelled as she entered the Scott house. She gazed at the quant house that she happily called her second home. Her parents were absent for most of her childhood allowing nanny after nanny to raise their two children. Jake was Brooke's twin and protected her from anything and everything and she loved him dearly for that.

Up until they met the Scotts it was Brake against the world, her love of nicknames evident even when she was younger. They would face anything side by side whether it was the monster in the closet, soccer and basketball try outs, or love; they did it together.

Jake met the twins, Lucas and Nathan Scott, during junior league basketball tryouts. Their friendship started out of the love for the game but soon grew into something more; a brotherhood that couldn't be severed.

Jake decided that if Lucas and Nathan could handle him that they would be able to handle his spunky sister. So Brooke joined Jake one day when he was hanging out with Lucas and Nathan. Both boys immediately felt the need to protect Brooke from the world just like they did for their own sister.

Haley Scott was the baby in the Scott family even though she was only a grade below her brothers. Somehow she still managed to receive the nickname "Baby Scott" annoying her to all ends. The siblings decided to hang out one day and from then on they were deemed the "Fab Five".

"Mmmmm…something smells good," Brooke said to herself. She followed the delicious smell of pancakes into the kitchen and was met by a breathtaking sight.

Haley was standing in what Brooke presumed were her pajamas, if they could even be called that. She was wearing a form fitting mint green spaghetti strap top with a pair of baby blue booty shorts that revealed her gorgeous legs and her perfect bum. The tightness of her clothes fitting her curves to a tee. Brooke inwardly groaned; _get a grip Davis, you don't stand a chance PLUS she's you're best friends' little sister…off limits, not to mention her jerk of a boyfriend._ Brooke tried to divert her attention but Haley's perfect figure captivated her.

Brooke shook her head. _Snap outta it before someone catches you. _"What'cha making Baby Scott?" Brooke calmly asked as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

Haley's heart started to beat rapidly, only Brooke had that affect on her. _Play it cool, you can't keep letting her get to you like that. _Haley spun around with an aggravated look on her face. "Why do you guys insist on calling me that?" She rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot while raising an eyebrow in Brooke's direction.

_She's even adorable when she's pissed. _"You know we just do it to rile you up. Plus you are the baby of the family so it suits you," Brooke said with an innocent smile expecting Haley to ramble about how she wasn't a baby anymore.

_I'll show her how much of a baby I am. _Haley put on her classic Scott smirk as she sauntered over to Brooke. She stood behind her and leaned into her ear. "If you haven't noticed I'm all grown up," Haley whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke used every ounce of control she had to not moan at the feel of Haley's warm breath on her neck. But Haley's next movement caught Brooke totally off guard. Haley grazed her teeth gently over Brooke's earlobe and worked her way down to her neck. She kissed and nibbled at Brooke's neck, and that was Brooke's undoing. She bent her head to the opposite side and let out a moan as Haley continued her ministrations.

But before Brooke could get too into the moment Haley was gone and heading upstairs. "Wow!"

"Wow!" Haley gasped as she leaned against her bedroom door.

Brooke quickly snapped out of her trance and ran after Haley. _I have to get to the bottom of this. _"What the hell was that?" Brooke screeched as she burst through Haley's door. She would have continued on her rant if the sight before her didn't turn her on yet horrify her at the same time. "What happened?" Brooke's voice was more broken than she had ever heard it before.

Haley was standing in her bra and underwear but that wasn't what caught Brooke's attention. The numerous bruises that plagued her midsection garnered her attention. Brooke moved so that she was inches from Haley.

"It's nothing," Haley replied bashfully while bowing her head. "Just cheering."

"Bull," Brooke snapped causing Haley to jump. "Sorry," Brooke spoke immediately softening her tone not wanting to scare Haley anymore. "I've seen Peyton's bruises and this…" Brooke gently rubs one of the bruise "…is not from cheering." Brooke's heart broke at Haley's defeated sigh. "Was it Damien?" Haley simply nodded while avoiding Brooke's gaze. Brooke took Haley's chin gently in her hand and reverted her attention back to the brunette.

"Don't look at me like that," Haley huffed as she backed away from Brooke.

"Like what?"

"With pity, I don't need or want your pity," Haley fumed. "You should just go and forget about what you saw. And you better not tell anyone about this."

Brooke was thoroughly caught off guard. She had never seen Haley so guarded in her life. She understood that Haley would be upset that Brooke discovered her secret but all Brooke wanted to do was help Haley, not cause any more problems. "Haley, I just want to help," Brooke pleaded while trying to hold back her tears.

"Well don't. I don't need help, there's nothing you can do," Haley crossed her arms over her chest and desperately hoped that Brooke would drop the issue.

"But there has to be," Brooke pleaded as she closed the gap between them. She gently stroke Haley's cheek with her thumb hoping that her gesture would calm her.

"You just don't get it! There is NOTHING anyone can do to help," Haley screeched while relishing in the feel of Brooke's thumb caressing her cheek. "You're so called 'help' would only cause more problems and others to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke softly asked. She was still caressing Haley's cheek but somehow her other hand found its way to Haley's hips and pulled their bodies closer. Brooke saw the hesitance in Haley's eyes. She rested her forehead against Haley's. "Please tell me."

Haley sighed. "You have to promise that what I'm about to tell you never leaves this room," Brooke nodded her head while still keeping it flush with Haley's. "Damien does beat me. And before you tell me to break up with him I can't, I desperately want to but I can't."

"Why not?"

"He told me that if I ever did then he would hurt everyone that I care about and I can't risk that," Haley paused as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "The thought of losing my parents, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and you kills me. Seeing all of you happy every day is the reason I can go through the pain Damien inflicts on me. It's worth it to see the ones I love happy," Haley said while caressing Brooke's cheek with her thumb. "I'm not strong enough to lose any one you."

"You aren't going to lose any of us," Brooke reassured Haley. "I know you're scared that if you tell someone what Damien is doing that he'll come after us but you have to know that if he were to come after us he wouldn't get away with it."

"Yes he would! His father is the fucking chief of police! He could get away with murder," Haley started to cry as realization of her last comment hit. _He knows that he could get away with murder. You are such an idiot Scott; if you tell ANYONE he is gonna kill everyone you love._ Haley's sobs soon overtook her body and she slid to the floor.

Brooke engulfed Haley in a hug as she guided her to the floor. "Shhh, baby everything is gonna be ok. We'll figure it out."

"I can't lose you, I can't lose them," Haley continued to cry.

Brooke didn't know how long she had been cradling Haley on the floor but she was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that Haley had stopped crying. She looked down her heart breaking for the second time that morning. Haley looked so peaceful yet heartbroken with her tear stained cheeks glistening in the morning light as she slept. Brooke silently removed herself from next to Haley and gently picked her up and brought her to bed. Haley was securely under the covers when she started fussing around grabbing at the covers looking for something. Brooke wasn't sure what Haley was looking for.

"Brooke?" Haley's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you lie with me, at least until I fall asleep?" Haley sheepishly asked. She was still nervous about how Brooke had taken to her earlier escapades. They hadn't gotten a chance to speak about it but from the look on Brooke's face when she burst into the room Haley assumed that she was not pleased at all. Brooke didn't respond; instead she just climbed into bed and settled under the covers. "Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"Um…well…could we…um…cuddle?" Haley asked even more sheepish than before. From this reaction Brooke could tell that Haley's earlier ministrations weren't just out of jokes; there was a hidden attraction and want behind them. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she scooted closer to Haley while opening her arms so Haley could enter. Brooke remained on her back as Haley snuggled into her side and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder letting out a content sigh when Brooke wrapped her arm securely around her waist. "Thank you," Haley yawned before sleep overtook her.


	2. Be My Escape

**Chapter 2: Be My Escape**

Brooke woke to a grumbling in her stomach. _Why did I skip breakfast…that's right Haley_ at the thought of her name Brooke remembered what happened. Haley had assaulted her neck, in a good way, ran off to her room, Brooke had followed her and discovered that Damien not only beat Haley but threatened to hurt everyone that she loved if she ever ended things with him. Brooke looked to where Haley had fallen asleep to find the bed empty. She craned her neck looking for any sign of Haley and frowned when she realized that she was the only living thing in the room. She slowly made her way downstairs not knowing exactly what she was going to walk in on.

Like that morning Brooke followed the scent of pancakes into the kitchen, _déjà vu? _Haley was standing in front of the stove cooking up some pancakes in her pajamas. Brooke's breathe hitched when Haley spun around with a smile gracing her face much the opposite of how it was before she fell asleep. "Morning Tigger, actually afternoon Tigger," Haley giggled. "I figured that I owed you breakfast, or lunch, after what happened earlier."

"Yeah about earlier…" Brooke started but Haley cut her off.

"Can you please keep it a secret?" Haley pleaded. "I can't risk losing any of you and I know Damien will follow through with his threat."

"Yeah, I'll keep it a secret," Brooke sighed not really wanting to keep it a secret; she wanted to tell everyone that Haley was in trouble and needed help. But she pushed that off for another day; she had to get to the bottom of Haley's little "demonstration" earlier. "I was actually gonna ask you about the other thing."

"Oh," Haley said while turning back to the stove. She couldn't stand the thought that Brooke didn't feel the same. "Just forget that every happened."

Brooke cringed at the dejection in Haley's voice, _she really does like me…okay calm, cool, collected…ah screw it Haley Scott likes me YAY! _Instead of responding Brooke walked over to Haley and wrapped her arms around her small waist. She felt Haley tense then relax into her hold. Brooke bent her head and repeated Haley's earlier actions. Haley moaned when Brooke started to nibble on her ear lobe. "How could I possibly forget what happened when I've been dreaming about it forever," Brooke huskily whispered into Haley's ear sending a shiver though the smaller girl's body.

After another minute of Brooke devouring Haley's neck her words finally clicked. Haley spun around so fast that Brooke almost fell back. "You've been dreaming about this forever?"

Brooke stifled a giggle at Haley's reaction. "Yeah," Brooke replied sheepishly. "There's just something about you Haley Scott and I can't seem to get you outta my head, day or night, you're all I think about." Haley blushed at Brooke's comment. "And that," Brooke pointed to Haley's flushed cheeks. "…has to be one of the most adorable things that I have ever seen in my life."

Haley just blushed even more if that was possible. "Stop it Tigger."

"No, you're just too cute to handle," Brooke smiled while caressing Haley's cheek with her thumb.

Haley scrunched her face at Brooke's words. "I'm not just cute you know," Haley grunted, she hated only being thought of as the adorable baby of the family.

"Trust me I know," Brooke said with a smirk of her own. "I can only imagine the things you can do in bed." Haley gave her a questioning look. "With the moves that you make up for the squad I can only begin to imagine what it would be like in bed with you."

Haley shyly smiled at Brooke's remark, _she thinks about what I'm like in bed…hehehehehe…SCORE!_ "So you've thought about me in bed?" Brooke was totally caught off guard. _What…I never…Oh crap._ Brooke slapped her forehead. Haley giggled at her actions, _and she thinks I'm the cute one._

Brooke sighed at Haley's expectant look; _she wants me to explain…ugh!_ "Fine, you've caught me. I do think about what it would be like," Brooke sighed. "But I want you to know that it's not only sex, I think about what it would be like to be your girlfriend. To be able to hold hands with you, wrap my arms around that sexy body of yours, but most of all let the world now that you chose to be with me." Brooke looked away from Haley; she had never let anyone into her heart like she just had for Haley.

Shock. Haley was in utter shock. Her dreams of being with Brooke Davis were finally within reach, all she had to do was not screw this up. "Hey," Haley whispered while grabbing Brooke's chin and redirecting her attention. She stroked Brooke's cheek trying to comfort her before she leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I've thought about all of that too. I would go to bed dreaming about being able to run to you after you score the winning goal and give you the celebratory kiss you deserve, wearing you're senior sweatshirt and having people now it was because we were together not just because we are good friends, but most of all I wish that I could cuddle up to you when we have movie night with everyone instead of sitting across the room from you."

Brooke couldn't help but smile and the images that passed through her mind. "You know we could make all this come true," Brooke suggested hopefully, praying that Haley would end things with Damien despite the threats. But when Haley's smile fell she knew what Haley was going to say. "Don't worry, I know you can't but you can't blame a girl for trying."

_Dammit! Why the hell couldn't we have realized this earlier? _Haley let out a frustrated sigh. "I wish we could make it real. I wanna be with you so bad that it hurts," Haley said as a tear trickled down her cheek. "It's tearing me apart. I want you, I want to be with you but I can't risk putting everyone in danger. I just…" Haley let out another frustrated sigh mixed with more tears.

"Please don't cry," Brooke pleaded while wiping away her tears. "I hate it when you cry."

"Sorry," Haley sniffled.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is and has never been your fault. It's Damien's," Brooke assured while pulling Haley in for a hug. "We'll figure something out, but until then we could try something secret." Brooke was hesitant and she knew her voice conveyed her feelings.

"You don't sound so sure about it," Haley remarked while pulling out of the hug but remaining in Brooke's embrace.

"I know; it's because I'm not sure. I know I want to be with you. But I know that I won't be able to share you with that bastard especially knowing that he hurts you. I want you all to myself and I want to keep you safe."

"By being with me you're keeping me safe," Haley saw the confused look Brooke gave her and continued. "Having you; knowing that you want me, will be my escape from it all. You'll be saving me."

"Save you from what?" Brooke was scared for Haley's response based on the guilt in her eyes.

"From hurting myself," Haley whispered so softly that she barely heard herself.

"What?" Brooke asked in disbelief. _She did NOT just say 'hurt myself'…did she?_ Brooke got her answer from the guilty look on Haley's face. "Why?" Brooke sighed. _This is gonna be tougher than I thought._

"I just wanted to feel again, to be able to feel the pain so that I know I'm still alive," Haley broke away from Brooke's embrace, leaving a baffled Brooke behind.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know what to tell her, I can't make this go away_, but that's when Haley's words echoed through her head. '_Having you; knowing that you want me, will be my escape from it all'_ and Brooke knew what she had to do. She'd be Haley's escape. Quickly snapping out of her trance she ran around the Scott house looking for Haley. _Where the hell did she get to? Think…where does Haley like to go when she upset? The Rivercourt. _ Brooke jumped into her car and sped off to find Haley.


	3. Take This To Your Grave

**Chapter 3: Take This To Your Grave**

"Jesus Luke, would you shoot the ball already?" Nathan yelled at his twin. The boys were playing two-on-two against Jake and Skills. Lucas dribbled the ball once more before sinking the ten foot jumper. "Finally!" Nathan exasperated.

"Relax Nate, it's just a game," Lucas laughed at Nathan's frustrated demeanor.

"Ease up on him," Jake chimed in. "Little Natey over here has his panties in a bunch because he hasn't gotten any lately." Jake swiftly dodged the basketball that was hurtling at his head.

"You hurt him and I'm gonna castrate you Scott!" Rachel yelled from the sidelines.

Nathan's face fell at the thought, _and she would too._ "Alright enough of this, can we just get back to the game?"

"Aw poor Natey worried that big mean Rachel is gonna chop it off?" Peyton mocked. The others joined in the laughter at the scared look on Nathan's face while he not so discretely covered his crotch. "Don't worry Nate, Rachel would never dream of harming it, well not before she gets on it," Peyton snickered as Rachel glared at her.

"You are soooooo dead Sawyer," Rachel said as she chased after Peyton around the basketball court. Everyone knew that Rachel had given up her promiscuous ways awhile ago but it didn't stop them from teasing her about it. After a couple of laps around the court Peyton ran over to Lucas and hid behind him. "No hiding behind the boyfriend! You're gonna pay for that."

"What're you gonna do…seduce me?" Peyton quipped from behind Lucas.

Rachel was about to lung for Peyton not caring that Lucas was in her way when Jake grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him. "Don't worry about it babe. They're just picking on you."

"I know," Rachel sighed as she allowed her body to relax into Jake's embrace. "I just like to see Peyton squirm."

"Can we please get back to the game?" Nathan whined. "One more basket and we win then you guys can go back to being all lovey-dovey and crap."

"If it'll stop you from crying, then yes," Peyton said before giving Lucas a kiss and walking to the bleachers. Rachel came up beside her and Peyton wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "You know I love ya skank?"

"Like the way that I love ya bitch," Rachel said with a crooked smile.

"That's my girl," Peyton laughed as they went back to watching the boys play.

Jake knocked the ball out of Lucas' possession and it rolled over to the sidelines where Haley picked it up. Effortlessly she shot the ball from way behind the three point arc watching as it hit nothing but net. "We win!" Nathan yelled victoriously.

"What're you smoking?" Skills asked as he looked over at Nathan. "Haley's shot doesn't count."

"All you said was Scotts versus you guys," Nathan said with a knowing smirk. "You never specified what Scotts."

Skills just mumbled something about next time I'll say twins while he walked over to the bleachers where Haley had sat next to Rachel and Peyton. "You cost me the game Baby Scott."

"Maybe that'll teach you to stop calling me Baby Scott," Haley remarked while arching her eyebrow.

"Whatever," Skills mumbled as everyone else laughed at him.

_This is what I need,_ Haley thought. _Just goofing around with my friends._ Haley was brought of her thoughts when she heard her voice; that raspy voice that drove her absolutely crazy. Brooke must have figured out that she would go to the Rivercourt, _am I that predictable?_

"Hey superstar! You ready for your big game tomorrow?" Jake asked Brooke as she sat next to Nathan. Despite the closeness of their group Brooke and Nathan had always felt that their friendship was closer and stronger than the others.

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke said rather glumly considering tomorrow she would be playing in the North Carolina Division I Soccer Championship. Nathan immediately sensed a change in his best friend but ignored it until he could talk to her in private.

"Don't sound too thrilled," Peyton replied sarcastically. "It's not like you guys aren't favorite to win not to mention the fact that you would be setting some record with most Championship Titles or anything along those lines."

"Thanks for reminding me," Brooke sighed. She knew that she had to stay focused for the game but all she could think about was Haley and all the shit that was happening to her.

"Leave Tigger alone," Haley defended. She knew that she was responsible for Brooke's mood and felt horrible for doing this to her so close to the biggest game of her life. _I'll just go over to her house later and fix everything…yeah that sounds good._ A small smile spread across Haley's face; she still couldn't believe that Brooke had feelings for her, true feelings. That smile faded when she heard the thumping of a car stereo; it was Damien. No sooner then she thought it Damien came trotting over to the group sitting next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Damian asked oblivious to the death glare he was receiving from most of the group. None of them really like him but they all tolerated him for Haley's sake.

Haley quickly went into 'loving girlfriend' mode, as she liked to call it. She kissed him on the cheek before saying "nothing really. I just helped my two lame-ass brothers beat Jake and Skills."

"That's my girl," Damien said as he kissed her temple.

Brooke looked on with awe. _How the hell can they be acting like this love struck couple? He beats her for crying out loud! _Brooke watched Haley like a hawk and that's when she saw it. Her smile never quite reached her eyes when she laughed at Damien's jokes; it was all an act. At this revelation Brooke smiled, Haley was all hers, well soon to be all hers all she had to do was make Haley believe that nothing would happen, that Damien's threats meant nothing.

"You wanna get outta here babe?" Damien asked Haley with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," Haley said without missing a beat. _Here we go again._

"We'll see you guys later," Damien said as he got up intertwining his and Haley's fingers.

Brooke's heart dropped as she watched Haley leave with Damien. She had seen the glint in his eyes and she knew what was going to happen; Damien was going to beat Haley and there was nothing she could do about it except sit back and wait.

"Anyone up to for some food at the café?" Lucas asked the group. There was a collective 'yeah' and the teens were off. They piled into Luke's SUV and headed off to Karen's Café.

"I'll be with you guys in a minute," Karen said as she saw the teens enter the café.

"No hurry Aunt Karen," Nathan remarked while taking a seat in their usual booth. Nathan leaned towards Brooke and whispered in her ear "you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," Brooke lied. _Haley being beaten is not nothing, it's everything. I should call her…yeah that's it, I'll call her and see if she needs and excuse to get out._ Brooke took out her phone and dialed Haley's number but after a couple of rings it went to voicemail. _Fuck! I guess I'll have to wait._

And so Brooke waited and waited but Haley never called; she had about given up and about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. She looked over at her clock, _midnight…Jake must've forgotten his keys. _Brooke went downstairs and heard another knock. "I'm comin' dumbass, maybe this'll teach you to…" but Brooke stopped when she saw it wasn't Jake, but Haley on the other side of the door.

"Sorry for coming by so late, I didn't wanna go home and I didn't have anywhere else to go," Haley said sheepishly while keeping her head bowed; she didn't want Brooke to see her, at least not yet.

"It's ok, please come in," Brooke pleaded worriedly; she notice that Haley hadn't looked up and was worried that something was wrong. "Will you please look at me?" Haley slowly lifted her head. Brooke gasped when she saw the cut below Haley's left eye and her split lip. "Baby," Brooke sighed as she stepped closer to Haley. She gently cupped Haley's cheek and ran her thumb over the cut causing Haley to wince. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Haley sighed while leaning into Brooke's touch.

"No it's not," Brooke snapped instantly regretting her tone when Haley stepped away from her touch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap it's just…I hate seeing you like this…seeing this happen to you. You shouldn't have to deal with this." Brooke slowly stepped towards Haley realizing that her earlier tone had probably reminded her of Damien and she never wanted to be associated to him. "Just please come in and I'll clean those up." Haley silently stepped past Brooke and headed up to her bedroom. _Fuck! Now she's scared of me._

The door creaked open as Brooke peaked her head in. Haley was sprawled out on her bed just staring at the ceiling. _C'mon Davis don't screw this up, you've wanted it for so long. "_Haley?" Brooke waited for Haley to respond but she never did. "I'm sorry I snapped at you but I just get so angry and I can't control my temper."

"Is it me?" Haley's distressed voice broke through the air.

"What're you talking about?" Brooke walked over to her bed and sat next to Haley.

Haley slowly and pain fully sat up. "Are you angry with me?" Haley asked with pleading eyes.

_She has got to be joking? _"Of course not sweetie," Brooke caressed her cheek in hopes of reassuring her. "I could never be angry with you. I just hate the situation. I hate that he is hurting you, that you feel that you're trapped with him, and that I never went after you when I first realized that I had feelings for you. I'm angry at myself for being a chicken; if I had just gotten up the nerves to tell you how I felt you never would've gotten into this whole mess."

"None of this is your fault," Haley said directing her attention to Brooke. She lifted her chin and forced Brooke to look at her. "You have to believe that none of this is your fault, ok? (Brooke nods her head) Good, no do you think I could have some ice my stomach is killing me."

"Oh God I forgot, one second," Brooke said before running downstairs to get some ice.

"Where's the fire?" Jake asked as Brooke almost barreled passed him on the stairs.

"What?" Brooke asked as she turned to look at Jake not realizing that she had just missed a step. Before Brooke realized it she was falling down the rest of the stairs and landed with an 'oomph' at the bottom. "Fuck!"

"Shit," Jake yelled while running down the stairs.

"What the hell…" but Haley stopped when she saw Brooke at the bottom of the stairs. She was at her side in an instant. "What happened?"

"Where the hell did you come from?" Jake was beyond confused. It was midnight and Haley had just appeared from somewhere upstairs. When he took his attention off of Brooke and focused on Haley he noticed the cut and split lip. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. What happened to her?" Haley asked desperately trying to change the subject.

Jake sensed that Haley didn't want to talk about this now but that wasn't going to stop him from finding out later. "She missed a step and fell down the stairs," Jake looked back at Brooke. "You ok klutz?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, nothing major," Brooke said while standing up with the help from Haley and Jake. "Tomorrow should be interesting."

"The game!" Jake and Haley gasped simultaneously. "Are you gonna be able to play?" Haley asked worriedly knowing full well that Brooke was in a rush to get her ice leading her to fall down the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be able to play, just gonna have some really nice bruises in the morning," Brooke said while rubbing her back.

"Well now that we know you're ok…" Jake turned his attention back to Haley. "What the hell happened to you?" Jake cupped Haley's cheek and examined the cut below her eye. Jake saw the hesitation in Haley's eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

Haley sighed, _this is NOT going to go well._ "Damien hit me," Haley whispered hoping that Jake wouldn't hear her but when he retracted his hand from her face she knew full well that Jake had heard. She looked up to see the anger flow through his features just like they had when Brooke found out. "Please Jake you can't tell anyone. You and Brooke are the only ones that know."

"But…but," Jake stammered. _What the hell? _"You haven't told Nathan or Lucas?" Haley shook her head. "Your parents?" Again Haley shook her head. "How long?"

Brooke's head snapped up, _fuck! I don't even know how long._ Brooke looked at Haley anxiously.

"Five months."

"What!" Jake yelled. "You've been dating that dirt bag for six and I can't believe that…" Jake continued to fume while Brooke and Haley lost interest in his rant.

Brooke stepped closer to Haley. She brought her hands to Haley's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze before pulling her into a hug. She let out a frustrated sigh before she pulled away cupping Haley's cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Haley reassured running her hands up and down Brooke's sides.

"Yes I do," Haley tried to protest but Brooke stopped her. "I should've noticed that you weren't happy with him and I should've questioned you on it. Maybe if I had this never would've gotten as far as this," Brooke sighed while rubbing her thumb along Haley's split lip. The girls started to inch closer when Jake interrupted.

"Am I missing something?" Jake asked expectantly with and arched eyebrow.

"Since when do you arch your eyebrows?" Haley asked trying to avoid his question. She stepped out of Brooke's embrace in hopes of misleading him. "You've been around her too much," Haley said nodding her head towards Brooke.

"I take offense to that," Brooke screeched playing along with Haley's sidetracking. "I do not always arch my eyebrow," Brooke said while arching her eyebrow. _Crap, I guess I do arch them a lot. _"Ok, fine you caught me." Haley smiled victoriously.

"Don't think that little comment is gonna side track me. What is going on with you two?" Jake crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the girls to explain.

Both girls looked back and forth from Jake to each other. They sighed simultaneously. "I guess you could say that we're kinda seeing each other," Brooke admitted while studying his features for any sign of disapproval.

"Seeing each other like you're a couple?" Jake said with a smile.

"Yes, as in a couple," Brooke smiled upon seeing her brother's smile. _He's not pissed…Oh My God this is GREAT!_ "I take it by that smile that you're okay with this…us?"

"Yeah I'm okay with this," Jake said his smile growing at the sight of his sister's happiness. "I haven't seen you smile genuinely in a long time, it's nice to see. And if being with Haley makes you smile like this then you have my support in any way possible," Jake said making sure to look at Haley while saying the last part. "And I really do mean _any_ way possible."

"Thanks," Haley said sheepishly. She loved the fact that Jake was okay with her and Brooke's relationship but he knew. He knew that Damien was beating her and she had never been more scared in her life.

"If you're so thankful then why do you look scared shitless?" Jake's concern growing at Haley's behavior. She was shifting nervously on her feet, _never a good sign._ "What's wrong?"

"You know," Haley whispered. "Promise me Jake that you won't tell a soul what you've learned tonight, not any of it."

"But I thought you two are together?" Jake was beyond confused.

"Secretly we are," Brooke explained. "No one can know about us, at least not yet, especially Damien." Brooke noticed that Haley looked extremely tired. "We'll explain everything in the morning but right now I think Haley should get some rest."

"Fine," Jake sighed. He had never been more excited about hearing gossip in his life. "Go upstairs and I'll get you two some ice."

"Thanks," the both mumbled while they headed to Brooke's bedroom.

Brooke grabbed some pajamas for her and Haley and when both were changed they climbed under the covers. Like earlier in the day Brooke opened her arms so Haley could snuggle into her side. "Thank you for letting me stay here," Haley sighed.

"You're always welcome and you know that," Brooke said kissing her temple.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you," Haley said looking up into Brooke's eyes. She would never get tired of getting lost in them. She leaned up and gave her a soft kiss. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Nah, not as amazing as you," Brooke said with a cheeky grin.

"Could you two get any cheesier?" Jake mused from the doorway.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Brooke grumbled.

"Not when you two want this ice," Jake replied while arching his eyebrow expectantly. "And before you say anything I know I arch my eyebrow." Both girls just laughed. "Here, ice up and get some rest." Haley and Brooke obliged.

"Night," Haley and Brooke yelled after Jake's retreating form.

"Night," Jake said poking his head back in the door. "Oh, and if I hear anything that remotely sounds like moaning I'm coming in here and breaking it up."

Both girls just laughed at Jake before he shut the door and left. "Night Tigger."

"Night Baby," Brooke yawned, kissing Haley's head before drifting off to sleep. _Tomorrow should be interesting._


	4. Someday

**Chapter 4: Someday**

"So you were dating a month before he first beat you?" Jake asked trying desperately to sort all this new information out. Haley simply nodded knowing that Jake was going to ask more questions. "But you were going to end things?" Haley nodded again. "So he threatened to hurt everyone that you care about in order to keep you?" Haley nodded. "How has no one noticed any of your bruises?"

"Easy," Haley replied knowing that Jake was grasping at straws. "How did you never notice?" Haley saw the stumped look Jake gave her. "When someone would happen to see one I would play it off as a bruise from cheer. After all, being a flyer does come with some injury."

"Shit," Jake whispered. _I never even questioned that anything was wrong. _"So all that lovey-dovey crap you spew about Damien is an act, right?" Jake anxiously awaited Haley's response; _please let her not love him._

"Don't worry Jake, it's all an act," Haley assured. She had never liked Damien but felt bad rejecting him when he first asked her out; it was never in her nature to be mean. _That decision sure bit me in the ass._ Haley sighed.

Brooke could sense that Haley was beating herself up about the whole situation and in an attempt to comfort her she wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist. "And how did this happen?" Jake asked pointing between the girls.

The girls exchanged looks silently asking which one was going to start to explain. "Well short version," Brooke voiced. "I guess we both just realized that the feelings we had towards each other were more than just friendly."

"Blah blah blah," Jake mocked. "Isn't that how every relationship starts?" Jake, not waiting for the answer to his rhetorical question, continued. "I mean how long have you realized that you two wanted something more because I know that this did not just come out of the blue yesterday?"

"Well I'm not sure when I started to feel this way. But I do know that I kept it a secret for so long because I was scared of losing Brooke," Haley admitted. Brooke gave her a puzzled look wanting her to explain. "I knew that I wanted more with you but I was scared that if I told you how I felt I would lose you as a friend. I know that I would rather be just friends and have you in my life than not have you at all."

Brooke cupped Haley's cheek and forced their eyes to meet. Brooke couldn't respond, _how could she think that?_ Brooke leaned in and captured Haley's lips in a slow loving kiss. In the back of her mind she knew that Jake was still in the room but she couldn't restrain herself, she needed to prove to Haley how much her confession meant to her. Their lips moved slowly together for another couple of moments before Jake cleared his throat. "Sorry," Brooke said, hoping that both parties in the room understood; Jake for having to watch their almost make out session and Haley for feeling that she could've lost her. Haley nodded in understanding and Jake just grumbled something that Brooke could only presume was along the lines of having to watch his sister make out.

"So I get that you guys have felt this way for a while but how come all of a sudden you weren't scared of losing her?" Jake asked Haley.

"I guess you could say that the flirting got a little out of hand and things led on from there," Haley replied bashfully, she was still surprised that she had been so bold.

"Ok," Jake said holding up his hands. "No need to go any further. I don't need to hear any details about my sister's love life, that's just…gross," Jake shuddered at even the thought. Jake noticed the love struck looks that the girls were giving each other. "I'll let you two be."

When Brooke was sure that Jake was gone she leaned in and captured Haley's lips. The kiss that they had shared before was only a hint of what she really wanted. She moved her hands to Haley's hips and guided the smaller girl onto her lap so Haley was straddling her. The kiss became heated as the passion between the girls grew. Brooke knew that neither of them was emotionally ready for the next step but she couldn't contain her hands as they found their way under Haley's shirt. Not wanting to scare Haley off Brooke was fine with just running her hands over Haley's toned stomach.

Haley pulled away desperately needing air. She giddily smiled at Brooke, loving the feel of her hands on her stomach. "I could get used to this."

"Good…" Brooke said while leaning in and kissing Haley gently, "because I can't get enough of these lips." Brooke ran her finger over Haley's kiss swollen lips absolutely loving the fact that she had made them that way.

Haley moved her hands to Brooke's shoulders running them over to her neck while cupping it. Her right hand moved up and cupped Brooke's cheek while she let her thumb run along her cheek bone. Brooke turned to the side and kissed Haley's palm, while doing so she noticed the cuts on Haley's wrist. She took her hands from under Haley's shirt and grabbed each of Haley's hands and held them. She slowly turned her forearms to reveal the cuts that plagued Haley's petite wrists. She examined them for a minute before she dared look at Haley. When their eyes met Brooke instantly saw the shame in Haley's. Her eyes started to gloss over with tears as she looked back at Haley's wrists.

"I just don't understand," Brooke whispered not taking her gaze from her wrists.

Haley sighed; some days she didn't even understand, but she still did it. "As the days went on the beatings would get worse and worse," Haley started hoping that she could somehow manage to explain to Brooke how she felt. "Most people would think that I would feel more and more pain but I just started to feel numb. Nothing mattered when he beat me, I would try to feel something but nothing. So I guess you could say that I resorted to cutting hoping that I could feel something…anything."

"Did you?" Brooke croaked.

"No," Haley bowed her head. "So I just kept going hoping that the next time I did I would feel something."

"Do you feel anything now?" Brooke hesitantly asked. _Please say yes, please tell me you feel something for me._

_She's got to be kidding…right? Crap…nice going Scott, fix this before you screw up any more._ Haley lifted Brooke's chin forcing their eyes to meet. "Of course I do," Haley assured. She ran her thumb along Brooke's cheek knowing that this simple action soothed her. "For the first time in five months I am happy. God, you have no idea how happy I am. It feels so good, I almost forgot what it was like to truly and genuinely smile," Haley beamed hoping that Brooke was convinced. Brooke's smile instantly matched Haley's. "You make me the happiest person on Earth Brooke Penelope Davis."

"So this means you'll stop," Brooke hopefully asked. Haley simply nodded causing Brooke to squeal. "Good because I hate to see you hurting."

Haley sighed. "I know you do and I'm sorry that I'm putting you through all this crap. You have to know that if I could I would stop everything and just be with you."

"I know," Brooke whispered, her desire to kiss the girl atop her lap overpowering her. She cupped the back of Haley's neck and pulled their mouths closer. "I know, and I also know that someday we can be together," Brooke whispered before clamming Haley's luscious lips. Haley involuntarily moaned when Brooke nibbled at her bottom lip; she had never been this satisfied with just kissing, but then again she was kissing the girl that had starred in her dreams for as long as she could remember. Before things could get too heated they heard someone clearing their throat. They reluctantly separated. "What do you want this time?" Brooke grumbled hating that fact that Jake kept interrupting them.

"Aw, is someone grumpy because they're not getting any?" Jake mock whined.

"Says that boy that bitched and moaned when Rachel was away for a day," Brooke quipped.

"I did NOT bitch and moan," Jake defended but saw the knowing smirks of his sister and friend's and caved. "Fine, I did bitch and moan a little." Brooke and Haley smiled victoriously. "Anyway, shouldn't you start getting ready for the game?"

"Ugh…must you remind me?" Brooke groaned. She wanted this game to be over with; all the build up and pressure was starting to wear her out.

"You'll do great Tigger, I know it," Haley smiled hoping to cheer Brooke up. Haley leaned in hovering her mouth over Brooke's ear. "Plus, I'll be there to cheer you on. Not to mention the after party." Brooke perked up immediately causing Haley to giggle.

"I can tell that I'm not gonna like where this is going," Jake said as he quickly turned on his heels.

"You're really gonna be there?" Brooke eagerly asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Haley smiled. She couldn't help but smile, _God her smile is infectious._ "I'd go even if Principal Turner hadn't cancelled classes."

"You, Tutor Girl, would skip class to watch little 'ole me play soccer?" Brooke feigned innocents knowing that Haley would get flustered. Haley just gasped, _how could she think that I wouldn't go?_ Brooke could tell that Haley wasn't happy at all and decided to let her off the hook. "I know you would come see me even if there were classes. I just like getting you all flustered."

"That's not very nice," Haley mumbled.

"I'm sorry you're just so cute when you get all flustered," Brooke giggled, _hell, she's adorable at whatever she does._ Brooke sighed as she looked at the clock, _I really do need to start getting ready._

Haley knew exactly what Brooke was sighing about. "The sooner you finish the game the sooner we can start our after party," Haley winked as she got off Brooke's lap. She sauntered off towards Brooke's room knowing full well that Brooke was close on her heels.

"Maybe we could have a little pre game party?" Brooke slyly suggested as she snuck up behind Haley and wrapped her arms around her waist. She couldn't help but notice the perfect height difference between them, Haley seemed to be small enough to just mold into her body.

"Patience is a virtue," Haley said wagging her finger. "You wouldn't want to spoil your celebration."

"Fine," Brooke grumbled. "I guess not."

"That's my girl," Haley smiled. "Now go get that hot ass ready for your game," Haley said while slapping Brooke's bum as she walked into her room.

"Yes ma'am," Brooke said with a salute.

"You're a regular comedian."

"And you love it," Brooke grinned.

"You're lucky I do," Haley said arching her eyebrow before she shut the door for Brooke. Brooke was changing and Haley knew she had a mission; talk to Jake. She could hear the melody coming from Jake's room; she absolutely loved listening to a fellow musician's work even though no one knew that she could sing, it was her little secret. Haley leaned against the doorframe just watching Jake play.

"I drive all night just to see your face  
>The way you touch the way you taste<br>Even if only for a day  
>I'll come back to you someday<p>

I speak the truth it's all I know  
>As your tears fall to the snow<br>and we both know  
>That tonight I can't say that I'll come back to you someday"<p>

Jake finished up the last cord of the song and Haley started to clap. "Nice, very nice; new song?" Haley asked taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, just something I threw together, nothing special," Jake replied humbly. He hated having attention drawn to him no matter what he did whether it was singing, basketball, or school he never sought out praise.

"Stop being so modest you have an amazing talent that you should show the world…" Haley saw the horrified face that Jake gave her, "or at least Tree Hill."

"I think I'll keep my performances to myself, and intruders," Jake hinted. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your pressence?"

Haley didn't know where to start. _Should I talk to him about Damien, they are on the basketball team together, or do I talk about Brooke…why can't my life be drama free for like two seconds?_ "I was just wondering how you're taking all of this? I know Brooke is still having some trouble with it."

Jake took a moment to answer; he had to sort his thoughts. "Well first things first, I'm happy for you and Brooke. I could always sense that there was something more between your playful banter," Jake smiled at Haley's blush. "And Damien," he sighed running his free hand through his hair. "I don't know. I know that I'm gonna wanna beat the crap out of him the next time I see him." Haley frowned. "But I promise that I won't tell." Haley smiled sincerely. "But I can tell you that I'm not gonna be nice to that guy anymore, I tolerated him for you but now that I know this is a bunch of crap there is nothing holding me back."

"All I ask is that you don't tell anyone," Haley pleaded hoping that Jake would truly understand. "I will never forgive myself I anyone gets hurt."

"Brooke's hurting," Jake sighed.

"What?" Haley screeched, _how could she be hurting? Nothing happened._

"Not physically," Jake noticed Haley's sigh of relief. "Emotionally she is. With one look at her I can tell that she is hurting because of this whole situation. It's not fair to her."

"I know," Haley sighed. "You have no idea how much I know this isn't fair to her. I wish she didn't have to go through this, she deserves better than this, she deserves better than me."

"You deserve better than this Hales," Jake said rubbing her back. "You haven't done anything to deserve this."

"Whatever," Haley shrugged it off. She knew that she was going through this for some reason she just wasn't sure why. Before Haley could finish Brooke came waltzing in.

"You ready to go?" Brooke asked in a suddenly chipper mood.

"Yeah," Haley said as she got up and wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist. "What got you in a chipper mood?"

The girls continued on their conversation as they made their way downstairs. Jake watched with a smile, _they're meant for each other. Now all I have to do is get rid of that scum bag…this should be interesting._


	5. Face Down

**Chapter 5: Face Down**

"Hey Hot Shot," Haley whispered seductively in Brooke's ear sending a shiver down her spine. Haley made sure the no one at the party could see her hands resting on Brooke's hips. "You were amazing out there. I know all the scouts were impressed by the one and only number nineteen."

"Too bad I wasn't trying to impress them," Brooke smiled while turning around and placing her hands on either one of Haley's shoulders. "I was trying to impress my number one girl."

"Well it worked," Haley slyly smiled. She was still in awe at how amazing Brooke had played earlier in the day leading the Ravens to their fourth straight championship title. "You're number one girl is very impressed."

"I'm glad Rachel was happy," Brooke tried to keep a straight face. Haley simply scoffed before she walked away from Brooke. _What the hell? It was only playful banter, nothing to piss her off. Fuck!_ Brooke ran in the direction that Haley stormed off but couldn't seem to find her in the sea of teens. _Shit, shit, shit…FUCK!_ Brooke thought as she felt a hand grab onto her arm and pull her into a darkened room. "Please don't hurt me." She frantically tried to escape the grasp of whoever was holding her only to be pushed up against a wall.

"I had no intentions of hurting you," a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"Haley?"

"Tigger," Haley giggled.

"What the hell is all this?" Brooke was thoroughly confused. One minute Haley was pissed at her and the next she was dragging her into dark rooms.

"I just wanted to get you all to myself," Haley ran her hands up and down Brooke's sides eliciting a moan from her.

Haley couldn't wait any longer, she needed to kiss Brooke. She cupped the back of Brooke's neck and pulled her mouth down to her own. "All I ever want is to have you to myself," Haley whispered before claiming Brooke's lips. Their lips moved hungrily together revealing just how much passion each girl held for the other. _Need more,_ Brooke thought and it was like Haley read her mind; she forcefully parted Brooke's lips seeking out her tongue. Both girls moaned at the new sensation, _heaven;_ the only thought going through their minds. Haley continued her assault on Brooke's mouth as her hands wandered under her shirt.

Brooke let out a frustrated moan as Haley tediously moved her hands up her toned stomach; _Jesus Christ is she trying to kill me?_ "Don't tease," Brooke pleaded, she needed Haley more than anything and she wasn't sure if she liked this new feeling. Never before had she needed someone more than oxygen. She craved Haley; everything from her luscious lips down to her curvaceous legs and everything in between. But it wasn't just Haley's killer body; it was her loving heart, amazing soul, smart brain, and glowing personality; Brooke was hooked on everything that was Haley Scott.

"Not in my wildest dreams," Haley whispered as her hands took the final steps to removing Brooke's shirt. Haley let out a breathy moan at the sight of a half naked Brooke standing in front of her. _She is a goddess,_ Haley admired as she soaked in Brooke's body. Sure she had seen Brooke in less clothing before but the fact that Brooke wanted Haley to see her like this added a little something extra to the experience. "God you're gorgeous," Haley moan before capturing Brooke's lips in a ravenous kiss. Haley trailed kisses across Brooke's jaw down to just below her ear where she started to suck and nibble at her skin.

"Jesus Hales," Brooke croaked, _this…is…AMAZING._ Brooke was about to take Haley's shirt off when the door burst open. "Shit!"

"Fuck!" Haley yelled unlatching her lips from Brooke's neck.

"My eyes!" Jake yelled while covering his eyes and shutting the door with his foot. "You should make sure you lock the door the next time you decide to have a little rendezvous. And Brooke can you PLEASE put your shirt on so I won't be further scarred for life," Jake demanded while still covering his eyes. He heard shuffling and groaning, _serves them right for being so careless._ "Finished?"

"Yeah," Brooke grumbled, _Jake has THE worst timing in the world._

Jake made the girls sit on the spare bed and paced back and forth. _What the hell am I going to do with them? _"What would you have done if it was Damien that walked in?" Jake asked finally stopping his pacing. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the girls to respond; when he saw they weren't going to answer him he continued. "If you want to keep your relationship a secret then you're going to have to be a lot more careful."

"What if I don't want to keep it a secret?" Haley burst out as she jumped up from the bed. Jake and Brooke both gave her astounded looks. Haley turned to Brooke and knelt before her reaching her hand up to cup Brooke's cheek. "We've only been together a couple of days and it's taking everything in me not to scream and tell the world that I love Brooke Davis."

_Love? She loves me! Stay calm…breathe…no biggie, bull, the girl of your dreams just told you that she loves you._ A giddy smile spread across Brooke's face. "You love me?"

Haley had started to panic the moment the words left her mouth, _FUCK! What if she doesn't feel the same…crap, crap, CRAP! Wait, does she look happy? _Haley desperately tried to ignore her thoughts and examine Brooke's features. _She does look happy._ Haley further quieted her thoughts and listened to what Brooke asked. "I am head over heels in love with you. Day or night, you're all I think about…"

Brooke's smile just continued to grow as Haley talked. She lunged forwards and claimed Haley's lips. She pulled back when air was absolutely necessary. "I love you too. I am in love with you Haley Scott."

The giddy smiles on the girls faces remained as Haley reclaimed her spot next to Brooke. Jake looked upon the girls and couldn't help but smile and be happy for them; there was no way he'd be able to scold them for their carelessness after this. "Just promise me you'll lock the door when I leave?"

"Promise," both replied half heartedly as they stared into each others' eyes. Haley followed Jake out and locked the door keeping her back to Brooke for a couple of moments. When she turned around Brooke was a foot away from her. Haley was about to say something when lunged at her claiming her lips. The force of Brooke's actions pushed Haley against the door evoking a deep moan from the smaller girl. Like before Haley tore Brooke's shirt off of her gorgeous body with Brooke returning the favor. She took a step back and gazed up the cheerleader in front of her. "God you're beautiful."

Haley smiled bashfully under the intense gaze that Brooke was casting upon her. Haley stepped away from the door and walked Brooke backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she collapsed onto it. And that is where she stood, just taking in this moment, the moment right after they confessed their love for each other. Haley had never felt so much happiness in her life; nothing even came close to comparison. She wanted to stay in this dream life forever but she knew that the minute they exited the spare room they would have to go back to living a lie of a life. But this was a happy night so Haley pushed all thoughts of lies, secrecy, and betrayal to the back of her mind, this night was about being with the woman she loved.

Brooke watched as she saw the emotions play across Haley's face from lust, desire, doubt, and back to desire. _What is she doubting? It can't be us…can it? _Her worries were ceased as Haley advanced towards her yet again. She couldn't help but stare at Haley's perfect breasts as they came closer and closer to her face. When they were mere inches from reach of her mouth she felt Haley push her back onto the bed commanding domination. _Me likey this Haley._ Brooke scooted herself further up on the bed until her head was resting against the pillows and that is where she watched Haley slowly crawl up the bed in tiger like fashion, _so sexy, so so sexy._ Haley straddled Brooke's hips and looked upon the beauty below her, both their chests were rising and falling desperately filling their lungs with much needed air. Brooke reached her hands up and lightly ran them over Haley's flat stomach tracing the bruises that covered her.

Haley sighed, she knew that she was hurting Brooke and she didn't like it one bit. _Why does everything have to be so fucking screwed up? Why the fuck can't Damien leave me alone? God I hate him!_ Shaking her thoughts away Haley leaned forward and captured Brooke's lips desperately trying to distract her over thinking mind. It worked, the moment their tongues met Haley forgot about all her anger towards Damien, fears of what would happen if anyone was to find out about their relationship, but most importantly she forgot about all the pain that had plagued her life for the past five months. All that filled her mind was thought of Brooke and how happy she made her.

Haley moaned when she felt Brooke's hands kneading her breasts. She decided to move her attention away from Brooke's mouth feeling the need to make the girl below her moan as well. She quickly found Brooke's weak spot just below her ear and started to suck furiously on it desperately wanting to leave her mark. Brooke groaned when she felt Haley suck even harder, she knew exactly what Haley was trying to do but didn't protest, she liked the idea of being marked by Haley. She moaned again when she felt Haley bite on her neck in response to her gently pinching Haley's nipples.

"I love you so much," Haley gasped as she looked into Brooke's loving eyes.

"I love you too," Brooke said leaning up and capturing Haley's lips.

"What the hell is going on?" Damien roared as he stood in the now open door.

Both girls shot to attention fear coursing through their veins. Neither of them had noticed that the music from the party had ceased signaling that it was most likely late and Jake had sent the party goers home. Haley quickly unfroze and jumped off the bed and grabbed her shirt and put it on before throwing Brooke her shirt.

"Like I asked before WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Damien was seething, _how in the HELL is this happening to ME? This never happens to me, I cheat on girls not the other way around._ Damien realized that neither girl was going to answer him and his anger grew. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Both girls jumped at his outburst fearing that he was going to do something drastic at any minute. "Did I fucking stutter?"

"No," Haley whispered.

"I thought not," Damien snidely remarked. "Now tell me what the FUCK is going on?"

"Any dumbass can see what's going on," Brooke replied with distain evident in her voice. "Your girlfriend is tired of you beating her and she found someone else that cares about her and would never dream of hurting her."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brooke was going to get herself killed if she continued on like this. "What Brooke means is…"

"I told you never to tell a soul," Damien interrupted not wanting an explanation anymore; he had other things to worry about. His number one priority being that someone knew what he was doing and he wasn't sure how many people knew. "How many did you tell?"

"That's not the point," Brooke intervened. "The point is that someone knows and I will do everything in my power to keep Haley safe and away from you."

"Shut up Brooke," Haley whispered sensing that Damien's anger was just growing with every word that came out of her mouth. "You're pissing him off."

"Good," Brooke shouted. "I wanna piss him off. Ever since I found out that he's been beating you I've been waiting for this exact moment where I can beat the shit outta that bastard." Brooke was seething now; she couldn't believe that Haley was trying to defend him.

"I'd like to see the day," Damien chuckled.

"Stop it, just stop it," Haley yelled trying to take control of the situation before anyone got hurt. She took a step forward and mad sure she was a barrier between the two pissed off teens. Haley was about to speak when she felt Damien grab onto her wrist and pull her away from Brooke, away from her safety.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled as Damien pulled her out of the bedroom. Brooke sprinted to the door but Damien shut it before she could get out. She tried to get out but he must have blocked it with something too heavy for Brooke to push past. "Haley, Haley!" Brooke yelled pounding her fists against the door.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as Damien continued to drag her further and further away from Brooke.

"Yell all you want," Damien whispered in her ear. "She won't be able to save you."

Haley made a move to swing at him with her free hand but Damien skillfully ducked out of the way. Damien threw Haley to the floor of the kitchen and just towered over her. "You knew what would happen if you told," he taunted as he stepped closer to a very frightened Haley. "You just couldn't keep you big mouth shut and know you're going to pay." He decided that he was going to make Haley suffer for betraying him. He cocked his foot back and when it released it made solid contact with Haley's midsection. He stilled his movements and watched as Hale curled into a ball of pain, yeah he was going to make her pay.

Damien bent over and lifted Haley effortlessly before quickly throwing her against the refrigerator. A maniacal smirk spread across his features as he watched Haley sink to the floor almost lifelessly. "Oh no you don't, you don't get the privilege of passing out, not yet," Damien warned as he dragged Haley by her foot across the kitchen floor into the living room. Damien took in his surroundings; he was planning on how to make Haley pay. He took in the glass coffee table, the pointed fire place tools, but what struck him the most was the stair that led down into the living room, _they'll do._ He picked Haley up and looked into her eyes. He saw the pain, dread, but what struck him the most was the worry and he knew that the worry in her eyes wasn't for herself but for Brooke and everyone else she cared for. Despite the emotions playing on Haley's face he continued on his way by throwing Haley down the four steps that led to the lowered living room. He smiled victoriously when he heard her cry out in pain, _something must've broken._

Damien was about to advance when everything went black. Brooke had somehow managed to escape her confines and find a bat that was lying around. Her breathing was incontrollable; adrenaline, rage, and fear all vibrating through her frame as she looked upon the body that she had just knocked out, _son-of-a-bitch, he deserves soooooo much more._ Brooke was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard moaning. Her mouth dropped in horror when she saw Haley sprawled out across the living room floor in immense pain.

"Baby, Haley, what hurts?" Brooke asked rushing to Haley's side being careful not to touch her until she knew exactly where her injuries were. "Haley?"

"My shoulder," Haley croaked out while grasping at her left shoulder. Haley hadn't realized that Brooke had escaped from the room but more importantly she had no idea where Damien was. "Where's Damien?" Haley tried to sit up but the pain that shot throw her shoulder stilled her movements.

"Relax, lie back," Brooke soothed. "I knocked him out he's…" Brooke trailed off looking over her shoulder seeing that Damien was coming towards her with the bat.

Just like a pro Damien pulled back and hit Brooke square in the back propelling her to land on Haley. Both girls cried out in pain and Damien just laughed at the sight before him "you two are pathetic. Seriously Brooke, a bat, you think a bat is going to stop me," he laughed again. "And Haley, I can't believe you were dumb enough to think that I wouldn't find out that you told someone, for being dubbed 'Tutor Girl' you're not very smart."

"Fuck off," Brooke sneered. She hated seeing Damien so smug when he had nothing to be smug about; _we'll see whose laughing in a couple of minutes._ Brooke couldn't restrain the smile that graced her lips.

"And what the fuck are you so happy about?" Damien asked not understanding the humor in this situation, well at least where Brooke would find the humor.

"FREEZE!" A male's voice demanded from behind Damien. He spun around to find a barrel of a gun threatening him. "Drop the bat and hands in the air." Brooke smiled, she knew Damien was shocked beyond belief to have the police catching him red handed. _There's no way in hell Mr. West will be able to deny that he son is psychotic. _Damien did as he was ordered and the officer immediately handcuffed the suspect.

"Do you know who my father is?" Damien demanded knowing full well that the charges would never stick.

"I believe he does," Mr. West remarked making his presence known. "And this officer is going to take you to the squad car where you will then be transported to the station. And once you are there you will be charged with two counts of attempted murder."

"What?" Damien was flabbergasted; _he can NOT do this to his own son. _"You can't do this to me, I'm your son!"

"You stopped being my son the moment you laid a hand on Haley," Mr. West said starring his son down. "Take him away; I'm sick of seeing his face."

The officer did as he was told and removed Damien from the premises. He watched as his son struggle to break free from the officer's clutches. Once he was satisfied that the officer had taken Damien to the patrol car he diverted his attention to the girls on the floor.

During the argument between father and son Brooke had pushed herself off Haley and started to examine her girlfriend. "Haley, Haley!" Brooke shouted when Haley didn't respond. Brooke stepped to the side when she felt a pair of hands grasping her shoulders and gently pulling her away. She turned to find the concerned eyes of Mr. West looking down upon Haley as the paramedics worked to move Haley into the ambulance.

"She'll be okay, she's a fighter," Mr. West comforted Brooke. After hearing Brooke's brief description of what his son had been doing to his girlfriend over the past five months he quickly came to the conclusion that Haley Scott was indeed a fighter and he had no doubt in his mind that she was going to pull through marvelously. "I'll bring you to the hospital." Brooke smiled meekly as she allowed Mr. West to escort her to his car.


	6. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 6: Questions and Answers**

"Where is she? What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Nathan rapidly asked as he ran to the side of his very depressed looking best friend. Nathan settled into the seat next to Brooke in the waiting area and calmed himself down realizing that Brooke was very upset and didn't need a high strung best friend at the moment. "What happened?"

Brooke let out a heavy sigh but grimacing at the pain that shot through her body. Her back was immensely sore from where Damien had hit her but no matter how much pain she was in she wouldn't be seen by medical attention until she knew that Haley was going to be okay. She didn't feel like answering Nathan despite the guilt of keeping yet another secret from her best friend, she just didn't have it in her to see the disappointment on his face.

"I think I can explain," Mr. West stepped in sensing that Brooke was in no state for explaining. "Come with me Nathan." Nathan followed suit and walked with Mr. West in silence until they came to the atrium of the hospital. "Sit," Mr. West offered as they took a seat at one of the café style tables.

"What happened to my sister?" Nathan desperately asked he couldn't grasp why Brooke wasn't able to talk to him.

"Before I explain everything I want you to know that I am doing everything in my power to see that the man that did this to Haley is sentenced to the maximum that the law will allow," Mr. West was pleased to see that Nathan took some comfort in his promise. Despite the fact that he would most likely be taking away Damien's life he did not feel an ounce of guilt towards his son. "All I can give you is the little information that Ms. Davis gave me during the 9-1-1 call and what I have surmised. You can only get the full story from Haley," Nathan nodded again wanting Mr. West to continue. "From what Ms. Davis relayed to me this had been going on for five months," he held up his hands when he saw Nathan was about to interrupt. "Damien has been abusing Haley for the last five months of their relationship."

_What? No, he's lying. Haley would tell me if Damien was hurting her…wouldn't she? _Nathan got his answer by the sincerity and remorse in Mr. West's eyes. "Why didn't she tell me?" Nathan asked in a defeated tone. He couldn't believe that Haley wouldn't come to him for help, _isn't that what big brothers are for?_

Mr. West saw the battle play across Nathan's face and sighed, _this is going to be harder than I thought._ "I know what you're thinking and I'm sure Haley had a perfectly good reason for not telling you about this. She's a very smart girl and I'm sure she was doing what she thought was best for everyone involved."

"What happened tonight?" Nathan felt numb. When he had gotten the call from Brooke that Haley was attacked and being taken to the hospital he feared the worst, he feared that she was raped. Now he knew that there was something much worse out there; betrayal by someone you trusted. Nathan never liked Damien in more than teammate fashion but he trusted Damien with his little sister. All he could think about was all the times over the past months when the gang was hanging out and Damien and Haley had seemed like the happiest couple in the world, almost rivaling Lucas and Peyton; _what a lie._

"From what Ms. Davis told me Damien got upset with Haley for some reason and snapped. He attacked her and locked Ms. Davis in a room preventing her from helping your sister. Somehow Ms. Davis managed to push open the door that she was trapped in after Damien had slid a loveseat in front of it. She told me that she found a spare bat of her brother's that was lying around and went in search of Haley and Damien. She hit him in the head with the bat and found Haley lying on the floor in the living room of the Davis' household. Ms. Davis went to tend to your sister when Damien woke and hit her in the back with the discarded bat. The next thing that happened was one of my officer's arresting Damien and taking him to the police station."

Nathan soaked in all this information and desperately tried to process it. "When did she call you?"

"I can only assume when she was trapped in the room," Mr. West replied understanding that this was difficult news for any family member to hear let alone a big brother about his little sister. From what he had learned from Haley during her dinners with his family she loved her brothers very much and that they were closer than any other siblings that he had ever encountered. "We should be getting back." The two men walked in silence on their way back to the waiting area. Brooke was still slouched in the chair exactly where they had left her looking as broken as she was before. "Go easy on her with the questioning for now. She's had a rough night."

"Thank you Mr. West," Nathan said shaking the chief of police's hand. Nathan waited for Mr. West to exit the waiting area before taking a seat next to Brooke. "How ya holding up buddy," Nathan asked lightheartedly hoping to calm Brooke. He placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She buried her head in his chest and started to cry. "Shhh, it'll be okay. Haley will pull through and everything will be fine."

"No!" Deb Scott yelled when she saw Brooke clutching to Nathan for dear life. She ran to her son and surrogate daughter and ripped them apart. "Tell me she's alright; tell me we didn't lose her." Dan Scott came running after his wife and pulled her into a loving embrace. When they heard that Haley had been attack they feared the worst and it seemed that their fears were coming true. "I can't lose her."

"Don't worry Mom," Nathan sighed. He had feared that his parents would overreact but he didn't expect his mother to jump to conclusions. "We haven't heard anything yet."

"The doctors took her to reset her shoulder," Brooke croaked. The doctors had told her upon their arrival at the emergency room that they were going to reset her shoulder and give her a thorough examination to asses her other injuries. "She dislocated it when he threw her," but Brooke couldn't continue as the tears poured from her eyes. She closed her eyes desperately trying to cease her tears but when her eyes were shut all she saw was Haley lying lifelessly on the floor.

"Haley Scott," a doctor called. The small group of people that had gathered in the waiting area rushed towards the doctor. "Easy, don't want to trample the doctor."

"This is not the time for jokes," Deb snapped. She was in no mood for dancing around the matter at hand. "How is my daughter?"

The doctor sensed that this was no time for lightening the mood. He was thoroughly scared by the blonde spit fire in front of him. "Your daughter is going to be just fine. During the attack she dislocated her shoulder which we reset. She also had a couple bruised ribs and a slight concussion but nothing that can't be cured with some bed rest. My real concern is with the older bruising…"

"What older bruising?" Dan asked. He was still in utter shock that something like this had happened to his little girl but now he was finding out that there was older bruising, this was pushing it. His anger was growing at the thought of where this bruising could have come from but most importantly who they came from.

The doctor could sense that he had said too much but knew that he couldn't leave the family hanging. "There is bruising on your daughter's midsection that ranges from two weeks to a month in age. Do you have any idea of what caused them?" The group looked from one to another searching for the answers but no one knew.

"Damien beat her," Brooke spoke up instantly regretting it when all attention was on her. "He's been beating her for the last five months of their relationship."

The group fell silent all letting the severity of the situation settle in. Before anyone could question Brooke further Jake, Rachel, Lucas, and Peyton all came running into the emergency room. "What happened? Is she okay?" Lucas panted resting he hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. The four of them had been hanging out at the river court just goofing off when they got the call from Dan and Deb that someone had attacked Haley and taken her to the hospital.

"I'll explain while you go and see Haley," Nathan said to his parents knowing that they needed some alone time with Haley before anyone else saw her. "We'll wait here until you're ready for us."

Dan and Deb hugged their eldest son, by seven minutes, and then followed the doctor to their daughter's room. Dan slowly opened the door in fear of what sight lay on the other side of the door. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that Haley's injuries were not a severe as he feared. "Haley-Bop," Dan sighed as he advanced towards his daughter's bed.

"Daddy!" Haley sighed. She was relieved to see her parents, especially safe and unharmed; _I guess Brooke was right, nothing did happen to them._ Haley saw her mom walk in right behind her dad. "Mommy!"

"What's wrong?" Deb asked as she hugged her daughter being mindful of her daughter's injuries. "You only call us that when you're upset, so what's going on?"

Haley sighed; leave it to her mother to be able to see through anything. "I'm assuming that you know that it was Damien who attacked us."

"Us?" Dan asked, _Haley is the only one that's injured._

Haley let out a frustrated sigh, _leave it to Brooke to be too stubborn and not get checked out._ "Brooke," she noticed that each of her parents still held a puzzled gaze. "Damien hit her with the bat; he hit her right in the back. Please tell me she let the doctor check her out?"

"We had no idea," Deb sighed. Dan got up from his spot on Haley's bed and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To knock some sense into the girl," Dan said without missing a step as headed towards the waiting area.

"Oooooh, Brooke's in trou-ble," Haley snickered. Deb just laughed along with her daughter pleased that this whole fiasco didn't affect her carefree attitude.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Dan shouted once he was in range of the teens. Brooke shot up out of her seat; _he's pissed fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Why did she have to tell them about us before she talked to me? I knew they wouldn't approve._

"I can explain everything," Brooke panicked, _how the hell am I supposed to explain that his daughter is in love with me and that I love her…ummmmm think, think, think._

"Please, do explain why you haven't gotten checked out by one of these fine doctors?" Dan asked crossing his arms over his chest signaling that this was no joking matter. _Whaaat? _Brooke's mouth dropped. Dan was extremely confused, _why does she look so shocked? Save that for a later time. _"Why haven't you gotten you're back checked out by a doctor?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Brooke. She sunk back into her chair not liking all the attention; she was already dealing with too much stress, she didn't need more. "You never said he hurt you too," Nathan said almost brokenheartedly. He was dealing with the news that his baby sister was attacked and now he was finding out that his best friend had also fallen victim to Damien's attack, it was all too much.

"I'm fine, nothing big," Brooke tried to casually brush it off but when she tried to gesture with her hands that she was alright she winced at the pain coming from her back. She saw the knowing smirk from Dan and caved. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll let them look."

"Good, that's all I ask," Dan said with a nod. He made sure that Brooke was taken into one of the exam rooms before he went back to his wife and daughter. He slowly opened to the door to find Deb and Haley chatting away about cheerleading, _typical, I leave them alone for ten minutes and they resort to cheerleading._ "So why have you kept Damien's abuse a secret?" It was late and he was tired. He wanted to get to the point so he could go down to the police station and kick the living shit out of that son-of-a-bitch.

"He threatened to hurt everyone that I love if I broke up with him or if I told anyone," Haley bowed her head not wanting to see the disappointment on her parents' faces. After a couple moments of silence Haley hesitantly looked up to find bewildered looks starring at her. "And before you say anything I figured that he would be able to follow through with his threats and not get into trouble because his father is the chief of police."

"You should've said something," Deb sighed as she pulled Haley into a side hug. It was killing her to see one of her children in the hospital but knowing that this could have been prevent pushed her over the edge. "We would've figured a way through this."

"I was scared," Haley whispered as she relished in her mother's embrace. She had been so frightened at how her parents would react to this whole situation, _too bad they don't even know the half of it._

Deb could sense that there was more to the story than Haley was leading. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Plead the fifth," Haley replied shyly. Brooke was also at stake in this matter and she was going to make sure that she got her fair share in deciding on when to tell them.

"Fine," Dan sighed sensing that no matter how much he pushed his daughter would not budge, _she's just as stubborn as her mother._ "Well there is group of people out there worried sick about you. We'll go get them but make sure to keep the excitement to a low, you need to get your rest." Haley smiled as her parents each gave her a kiss before they exited the room.

"Hey there," Nathan said as he entered Haley's room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that all her friends were safe. Tears flowed from her eyes; the emotional rollercoaster was taking its toll on her. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright," Nathan soothed as he wrapped his arms around Haley trying to comfort her. She couldn't control herself, she desperately wanted to stop crying but nothing could calm her until she knew that everyone was okay. She took another glance around the room and noticed that Brooke still wasn't in sight.

Jake saw Haley's concern when she didn't spot his sister. "She's fine," Jake whispered as he joined Nathan on Haley's bed. "She's just getting checked out by the doctors. You're dad scared her shitless for not getting checked out sooner."

Haley let out a slight giggle as the tears slowed. "I bet he did," Haley sniffled. She still wouldn't be completely satisfied until she saw for herself that Brooke was indeed alright.

"That a girl," Jake said with a gentle smile knowing that he only temporarily eased Haley's worries, _c'mon Brooke walk through that door._

As if on command Brooke came through the door holding an ice pack to her back. She saw the worried looks on everyone's faces but the one that grabbed her attention was the tear stained face of her girlfriend. "I'm fine, I swear. Just gonna have a bruise, the ice pack is to keep the swelling down." She took the furthest seat away from Haley's bed not sure if the others knew.

Haley let out a sigh of relief that was short lived when she noticed that Brooke took the furthest seat away from her. Immediate tension filled the room and it seemed that everyone sensed it; the others looked from Haley to Brooke and then to each other. "Okay, what the hell is going on between you two?" Peyton finally asked; she was never the one to pansy foot around a situation. Brooke let out a nervous laugh not sure how everyone was going to react to the news of her relationship with Haley. Peyton grew very impatient, "well," she said raising her eyebrow and tapping her foot.

Jake gave Haley a reassuring nudge causing Haley to give him a questioning look. "Well you see…um…Brooke and I have been kinda secretly seeing each other," Haley responded suddenly taking an extreme interest in fiddling with her pinky ring.

"Okaaaay," Peyton said not seeing any wrong in two friends hanging out. "Why the big deal? So you two have been hanging out together without us, no biggie."

Haley sighed; sometimes the blonde was so clueless. "Not hanging out Peyt," Haley continued to fiddle with her ring. "Like we're dating."

_Silence, that's never a good sign._ Haley hesitantly looked up and noticed a mixture of emotions playing on her friends' faces. _Rachel she looks happy, good sign. Hmmm I wonder if Jake let it slip, she doesn't look shocked at all. Peyton, shocked but happy good very good, I knew she would understand. Lucas, oh god he looks pissed, no I stand corrected furious. Breathe Haley just breathe. _Her gaze finally made it to Nathan who had stood from the bed. _He looks furious and is that a little bit of…betrayal? Fuck this is NOT what I need right now. _"I…I mean we can explain," Haley shyly spoke.

"No need," Nathan said as he and Lucas stormed out of the room.

Haley bowed her head once again and started to cry. Brooke immediately jumped up and ran to Haley's bed. "Shhh, it'll be okay, they're just being babies," Brooke reassured pulling Haley gently into what she could only hope was a comforting hug. "It'll be okay," Brooke said only this time she wasn't sure if she was saying it more for her girlfriend or for her own ease.

Haley's sobs had turned into slight whimpers after a couple of minutes. "I understand if you want to end this," her broken voice shocking everyone who remained in the room.

Brooke pulled back from Haley and looked at her in horror. "What?" Brooke was beyond confused; _does she want to end this?_ "Why would I want to do that?"

"You've been friends with Nathan and Lucas much longer than we've been dating so I understand if you want to save your friendships," Haley sighed hoping beyond all hope that Brooke would shoot down her suggestion.

"Are you crazy?" Brooke asked lightheartedly. She saw the look of bewilderment on Haley's face and continued. "I wouldn't give you up for the world, especially not for the two dumb-asses that you call brothers. I don't care how long we've been together I know that no matter what happens I will always chose you over them."

A smile spread across Haley's face for what seemed like the first time in a long time. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really. I love you Haley Scott and I am never going to give you up," Brooke said resting her forehead against Haley's.

"I love you too," Haley said giving Brooke a little peck on the lips.

"Awww, aren't you two the cutest," Peyton gushed as she looked upon her two best friends. _How the hell did I miss all the signs? Oh well that doesn't matter anymore, what does matter is convincing that thickheaded boyfriend and his dumbass brother that they need to grow up and stop being babies._ Haley and Brooke just giggled giddily. "How long have you two been sneaking around?"

"Two days."

"Two days! And you already love each other, wow."

"We know it's kinda fast but you can't help how you feel," Brooke said as she switched around her position so she was sitting next to Haley who immediately cuddled into her side.

"Can't deny what I see," Peyton said as she admired the couple sitting before her. "I just can't believe that I missed all the signs, I mean seriously what kind of best friend does that make me? You would've had to have been blind not to see the constant flirting but you think I would've noticed that you two were acting differently."

"Don't beat yourself up over it P. Sawyer, we were careful plus it's not like we've been hiding it forever," Haley assured. She never expected her friends to pick up on any differences. The only reason Jake knew was because he had basically caught them red handed. "Do you think they're going to come back?"

"I don't know sweetie," Brooke sighed kissing Haley's temple. "I'm sure that they're just reeling from information overload, it's been a tough night on everyone." Haley dejectedly sighed, _so much for them understanding._ "Don't worry, they'll come around."

"I can only hope," Haley sighed. She perked up when she saw the doorknob turning but settled back down when she saw her parents walk in.

"Why did Lucas just storm out of here?" Dan asked as he took in the appearance of the teens. Jake was sitting next to Rachel, Peyton was pacing across the room, and Haley and Brooke looked awfully cozy together. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Haley sighed, _now or never. _"Lucas and Nathan kinda stormed off when I told them that Brooke and I are dating."

"It's about damn time," Deb quipped. She saw the awestruck looks that the teens were throwing her way and smiled, _they had no idea. _"A mother always knows when her children are in love. And with you two, ha, it was too obvious. I don't care how careful you two thought you were I never missed one of those longing gazes that you gave one another. It was actually kinda cute watching you both trying to fight your feelings."

"And you couldn't have told us?" Haley asked thoroughly bewildered that her mother knew before she did that she was in love with the bubbly brunette.

"And where would the fun in that be?" Deb laughed; she couldn't get over the flabbergasted looks on her daughter and girlfriend's faces, _priceless._ "And don't worry hunny, Nathan and Lucas will come around."

As if on cue Nathan sheepishly walked back into Haley's hospital room. "Umm, can I talk to Haley and Brooke?" He asked nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sure hunny," Deb said before standing and giving her daughter a kiss. "Rest up."

"I will," Haley shyly smiled.

The others said their goodbyes and get wells before leaving the three teens alone to talk. Haley nervously fiddled with her ring while Nathan looked at everything but Brooke and Haley. Brooke looked upon Nathan with an expectant eyebrow raised. "Well," Brooke asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said finally setting his sight on Brooke and Haley. "I overreacted and I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise you could say. You can't blame me can you?"

"No," Haley smiled thankful that at least one of her brothers was man enough to admit that he was wrong.

"It's just that I find out that you've been hiding what Damien has been doing to you for five months and then this, I just felt betrayed. I thought we could talk about everything Hales?" Nathan asked hoping that he hadn't ruined his relationship with his sister or best friend over a brief lapse of judgment.

"We can," Haley smiled thoroughly pleased. "I just didn't tell you about Damien because I was scared of what he would do."

"What do you mean?"

"He threatened to hurt everyone that Haley loved if she ever told or broke up with him," Brooke explained, she was ecstatic that Nathan was making an effort to be the man that she knew he was.

Nathan understood; he knew how much Haley's friends and their family meant to her. "I understand," he said with a reassuring nod. "Can you answer one more question for me?"

"Sure, shoot," Haley replied eagerly liking the fact that Nathan seemed to be alright with her and Brooke's relationship.

"Mr. West said that Damien got mad at you for something and he snapped, what'd he get mad at you for?" Nathan saw the blush creep on both the girls face and knew that Damien had caught them in a compromising position. "Never mind I don't need to hear, your blushes tell me more than enough." Nathan chuckled as their faces got even more flushed. "So…you two finally realized that you wanted more from each other," Nathan said with a smirk, he had known for a long time that both girls had more than friendly feelings for each other.

"How did everyone else know expect us?" Brooke asked throwing her hands in the air overdramatically. "And why did no one feel the need to inform us?"

"Because your reactions were priceless," Nathan and Haley both laughed as Brooke sighed dramatically before giving into the laughter.


	7. Eyes Wide Open

**Chapter 7: Eyes Wide Open**

"Let's go Ravens, let's go!" Like every Friday night this chant rocketed through the Whitey Durham Field House. The Ravens were close to half way through the season and already they were being projected as contenders for the state championship. So far they had a perfect record of 7-0 and there was no present threat of losing; not with the way the Ravens' starting five were playing. Nathan Scott, Tree Hills pride was putting up college level numbers having a triple double in every game and not relenting under the basket. While his brother controlled the paint Lucas Scott controlled everything else. Lucas averaged six three pointers a game with various two pointers thrown in there. Jake Davis was the unsung hero of the Ravens; always the generous one Jake made sure that the open man would get the ball while he took some shots of his own. Antwon 'Skills' Taylor ruled point guard stunning any defender with his street ball skills. And then there was Tim Smith, not the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew when and where to be on the court. The Ravens were unstoppable and it showed. Every team feared them and the boys took pride in that and used it to their advantage.

"Like usual Nathan and Luke are on fire tonight," Rachel commented to Brooke as they walked by the concession stand at half time.

"I know, we're a shoo-in for the championship," Brooke said with pride, she loved those boys like her own brother and couldn't help but be proud of them.

"Totally," Rachel replied excitedly. "I can't help but notice that everything between you, Haley, and Lucas has cooled down, how did that come about?"

"Nathan had a little talk with him about how stupid he was being," Brooke shrugged; she honestly didn't have a clue as to why Lucas was suddenly alright with their relationship. One day he was ignoring them and the next he apologized for his actions and promised to make it up to them. She loved Lucas dearly but she could read him like a book, something felt off during his apology, it seemed halfhearted and forced. But Brooke shrugged it off, _Haley is happy and that's all that matters._

"Isn't that the new girl?" Rachel broke through Brooke's thoughts as she pointed across the hall. The girl was about 5'6", long dark brown hair, petite frame, skinny, and cute; she had this artistic air to her but she didn't seem like the snobby artist more like the down to earth artist.

"Yeah, I've seen her around, she seems nice," Brooke shrugged; yeah she noticed her around school but never really talked to her. From the talk around town her dad was some big business exec that decided to move away from the city and settle in the country. Brooke suddenly felt herself being dragged in the opposite direction than they were walking. "Where are you taking me?"

"Let's go talk to her," Rachel said not bothering to loosen her grip when Brooke complied. "Hey there, I'm Rachel and this is Brooke."

"Hi," the girl said with a skeptical look on her face. Normally people didn't approach the new kid; they just stared like you were some kind of zoo exhibit. "I'm Mia."

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said with a welcoming smile. "So what brings you here on this fine Friday night?"

"You know, thought I'd see how this team really was," Mia shrugged, she wasn't usually into the whole school spirit deal but she figured why not give it a shot.

"And what do you think?" Rachel asked already taking a liking to this girl. She was a breath of fresh air to this boring town.

"Not bad, they live up to all the hype," Mia said with a smile. _I guess they're not gonna be bitchy, that's a first._

"You ain't seen anything yet," Brooke smiled widely. "They bring out their A-game in the second half," and as if on cue the buzzer went off signaling the end of half time. "Why don't you come sit with us we can fill you in on the questions you are bound to have about our small town."

The three girls took their seats in the bleachers just as the second half started. "So Mia, do you have a last name or are you going for a Madonna type deal?" Rachel asked not bothering to pay attention to the game, she knew they would win; she was more interested in finding out what the new girl's deal was.

"It's Mia Catalano. Same question for you two."

"Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina," Rachel answered seeing that Brooke zoned out on the game.

"Davis, as in the Davis on the team," Mia said pointing to Jake.

"Yup," Brooke said, she glanced over at Rachel to see her giving Mia the death glare. "Just a warning Jake Davis is my twin and Rachel's boyfriend so I wouldn't try anything if you want to live to graduate," Brooke snickered when Rachel shot her the death glare.

"Very funny Brooke, you're a regular comedian," Rachel deadpanned.

"No need to worry I have my eye on another hottie," Mia said looking onto the basketball court. Rachel and Brooke followed Mia's eye line causing both girls to snicker.

"You've got the hots for Nathan Scott," Brooke stated, there was no question about it the way Mia was practically drooling over every move Nathan made.

"Is it that obvious?" Mia asked not taking her gaze away from the court. "He screams yummy. But let me guess you're dating him."

"Ew," Brooke practically gagged at the thought. She saw Mia's scared look and decided to clarify. "Don't worry it's not what you think. Nathan is my best friend and practically my brother."

"Oh," Mia sighed in relief. "But he's taken, right?"

"Nope," Rachel said with a smile, from the short time that she had spent with Mia she could tell that her and Nathan would be prefect together. Mia gave Rachel a questioning glance. "I know, shocking. But Nathan is Tree Hill High's most eligible bachelor and you should totally go for it. You two are perfect for each other. You should totally come to the after party tonight."

"I wouldn't know how to get there, I am new after all."

"Nonsense, there will be no excuses, you are coming with us whether you like it or not," Rachel said with a smile, she absolutely loved playing match maker.

"Well now that that's settled is there anything else that I should be filled in on?" Mia asked extremely eager, in all her other schools it had taken more than a week for her to be invited to a party let alone what seemed to be THE party. "Like how come everyone in this place seems to be related?"

"Not everyone is related, we're not that much of a hick town," Brooke laughed. "Jake and I are twins, that's all for the Davis clan. And then that basically just leaves the Scotts. Nathan and Lucas are twins and they have a younger sister Haley. Nathan as you know is number 23, Lucas is number 3, and Haley is the honey blonde cheerleader in the middle," Brooke said pointing to each Scott respectively.

"Does hot run in their family?" Mia gawked, _they're like freaking models._ She saw the questioning looks from Brooke and Rachel and decided that she needed to explain. "Well like I said earlier Nathan is hot, plain and simple. Well Lucas is hot in that broody mysterious way and Haley is hot like the girl next door that everyone wants to get with."

"I'd watch what you say around her," Rachel said pointing to Brooke.

"Are you dating Lucas?" Mia asked completely oblivious.

"Wrong Scott," Rachel said nodding her head in Haley's direction.

"Oh I get it," Mia said. "Seems to me you've scored a major hottie."

"Back off she's mine," Brooke grunted.

"Don't worry I think we've already established that I'm after a different Scott," Mia smiled.

"I like her," Rachel said throwing her arm over Mia's shoulders. "You're totally gonna fit right in."

Mia smiled gratefully at Rachel but noticed that Brooke still seemed to be glaring at her. "I have a confession," both girls perked up at the potential gossip. "I knew you were dating Haley. You see I have music with her and she was the first person in the school to talk to me. I guess you could say that I owe her one for not caring that I'm the new girl, just like I kinda owe you guys one. She told me that you two were dating and the cliff notes version of what happened with her ex, who I might add sounds like a total jerk."

"You're alright," Brooke said with a grin, _I like her. She's perfect for Nathan._ "You still coming to the party? You haven't experienced Tree Hill until you've been to a Scott party."

"If the offer is out there I'm game," Mia said with a smile.

"Who's that with Rachel and Brooke?" Peyton asked Haley from their position under the basket. She had been watching the girls since they came into the gym and couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be explaining things to her.

"That's Mia," Haley responded. "She moved her a week ago with her dad."

"And how do you know this and I don't?" Peyton raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She's in my music class, so naturally like the nice girl that I am I introduced myself," Haley said going back to the game.

"Naturally," Peyton remarked never taking her eye off of the three girls. She saw that Mia's gaze was glued on Nathan,_ new girl got it bad._ "Did she happen to mention her little crush on Nathan?"

"What?" Haley asked taking her attention away from the game and fully focusing on her best friend.

"Yeah, she hasn't taken her eyes off of him since she entered the gym. Seems she's got it bad," Peyton said enjoying that she knew something before Haley did. Despite the fact that Haley was a year younger than her group of friends she always seemed to know the juicy gossip before the rest.

Haley turned her gaze to Mia and instantly noticed that Mia was watching Nathan like a hawk. Her gaze connected with Brooke's, 'Nathan?' She mouthed. Brooke simply nodded her head. 'She cool?' Again Brooke nodded her head. Haley smiled at her girlfriend's response.

'Love you' Brooke mouthed.

'Love you more' Haley mouthed back.

"You two sicken me," Rachel said practically gagging.

"What?" Brooke screeched.

"Don't 'what' me Davis," Rachel said arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "You and Baby Scott over there with your 'I love you' and 'I love you more'. You two act like you haven't seen each other in days."

"Whatever," Brooke grunted.

The girls continued to talk throughout the rest of the game. Brooke and Rachel discovered that Mia was a singer and could play guitar and piano; she liked to just goof around, and seemed to be the perfect match for one Nathan Scott. The buzzer went of signal yet another Ravens win and the crowd erupted. The team went into the locker room and the three made their way down to the court as the rest of the fans trickled out of the gym.

"You were great," Brooke gushed as Haley ran into her arms and Brooke spun her around.

"Thanks Tigger," Haley said before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Mia, glad you could make it. Did you have fun?"

"Loads," Mia said with a laugh.

"So my sources have informed me that you have a crush on my brother," Haley smirked she enjoyed having the upper hand when it came to gossip.

"Well if you must know," Mia spoke mater-of-factly. "I do, is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Haley smiled giddily. "You and Nathan are perfect for each other."

"So I hear," Mia said eyeing Rachel.

"Well we'll just have to find out now won't we," Haley smiled devilishly. "You are coming to our party tonight?" She asked already knowing the answer when Mia nodded she smirked. "Operation Nia is a go."

"Nia?" Brooke asked arching her eyebrow. "You know I love you and everything but what are you going on about, you're sounding a bit crazy."

"Nia… Nathan and Mia put together," Haley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like you used to call you and Jake, Brake or how you call Lucas and Peyton Leyton," Haley looked around the group and noticed that they all held amused gazes. "What?" Haley asked defeated, _how come everyone gives me shit when I come up with nicknames? I don't see them giving Brooke any crap when she uses them._

"You are too cute," Brooke said kissing her temple. "I think it's absolutely adorable that my love of nicknames is rubbing off on you."

"Really?" Haley grinned from ear to ear.

"Really," Brooke said kissing her nose.

"Are they always like this?" Mia whispered to Rachel.

"This is nothing," Rachel exasperated. "You should've seen it when they first started dating; they couldn't keep their hands off each other. And don't get me started on the cutesy talk," Rachel said leading Mia over to the exit.

"You're just jealous," Brooke remarked while intertwining her and Haley's fingers as they followed. Peyton was leaning against the gym doors waiting for her friends to hurry up, _if they don't move it we're gonna be late for our own party. _"C'mon Blondie," Brooke said looping her arm through Peyton's. "We've got some serious work to do."

"Really?" Peyton looked incredulously at Brooke, _since when is there 'serious work' at a Scott party?_

Brooke saw Peyton's confused face and continued. "We'll explain in the car."

YGA

"Are Scott parties always like this?" Mia asked Rachel in shock as she took in the scene. It looked like you're typical frat party; scantily dressed girls, horny guys, keg stands, beer pong, loud music, and of course the unlimited amount of alcohol. She looked on in awe taking in the scene; _they sure know how to throw one hell of a party._ "Um, do they always act like this?"

Rachel followed Mia's sightline to the dining room, now beer pong, table, _newbie,_ Rachel just snickered. Like every Friday night Haley and Brooke were running the table, ever since the Scotts started throwing these parties it seemed that they could never be beaten. They had a simple tactic that no guy could resist, girl on girl action. In the beginning, before they started dating, they would do simple things like dancing and grinding with each other, lingering touches, showing off their toned stomachs, and the one that seemed to have the largest impact; allowing a little peep show.

Things had change drastically in the last two months. Every Friday night Haley and Brooke ran the table like it was their business. The distractions would start off simple innocent but when the arrogant players stepped up to the table that's when the girls turned it on; kinda like tonight. It seemed that Mia had caught them in a high stacking game that the girls were unwilling to lose. How can you tell? Brooke's hands slowly working their way underneath Haley's shirt as she stood behind her while Haley slightly leaned forward. Lately this had become one of their "finishing moves", something special that was saved for the cocky SOBs that thought they could beat the girls. And when that failed, which it rarely did, the girls moved on to drastic measures, just like tonight.

Brooke repositioned herself beside Haley and gave the boys a daring look; she absolutely loved it when games got to this point. She slowly turned Haley to face her both girls knowing and wanting what was to take place next. Brooke hooked her fingers in Haley's front belt loops pulling her flush against her own body; they let out low moans when their breasts touched. Haley leaned up and captured Brooke's lips in a slow sensual kiss that most of the guys in Tree Hill had been dreaming about since they found out about the new couple. Neither girl wanting to disappoint deepened the kiss; Haley tangling her fingers in Brooke's hair while Brooke teasingly ran her fingers along the top of Haley's jeans.

"Fuck that's hot," Vegas moaned not realizing that he had let the pong ball slip from his fingers allowing it to slowly roll to the girls end of the table.

"You said it," Tim complied also letting the pong ball bounce away from his grasps. Before either boy knew what had happened the girls had separated and stood victoriously each one holding a pong ball. "Why'd you stop?" Tim groaned.

"It seems that neither of you made your shots," Haley smirked thrilled with yet another job well done. At first she wasn't too thrilled with the idea that Brooke presented her when they first started dating, _well now we can do more during the parties, ya know? Like when we want to distract some guys we could just start making out,_ her words running through Haley's mind. At first it seemed strange to be doing something so personal in public. But Haley soon realized that it just added something more, the thrill of openly making out with Brooke and not getting disgusted looks or glares calmed her nerves, it gave her confidence and she loved it. There was also another thrill to this tactic; it was a sampling of what was to come between the two. Their passion filled kisses only grew with each time they happened. At this point in time neither of the girls was ready to sleep together but they lived for the glimpse into their future.

"Only when they really want to win," Rachel smirked before looping her arm with Mia's and dragging her into the kitchen where she knew Nathan would be hanging with his buddies.

"…I know did you see his face when Nate just dunked right over him?" Lucas laughed along with his brother and friends. They were situated around the kitchen island reminiscing about another Ravens win, it was a tradition of theirs; talk about the game then party. "Priceless."

"It was nothing," Nathan said trying to brush off the compliments. Sure he loved the notoriety that came with being one of Tree Hill's pride and joys but he loved the game more. Ever since he could remember he just love the peace that came over him when a basketball was in his hands, no matter where or when, whether he was in a crowded gym or on the Rivercourt the feeling never went away. It was almost like basketball was some form of therapeutic relief for him.

Nathan glanced at his group of friends relishing in the joy of the win. He gaze stopped on a beauty that he had never seen before, _I have to meet her._ Like Rachel read his mind she introduced Mia to the group. "Guys this is Mia, she's new here but don't let that sway your thoughts, she actually pretty cool," Rachel joked before getting an elbow to the midsection from the brunette next to her. "Fine," Rachel huffed. "Mia this is Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Tim, Skills, Bevin, and Nathan," Rachel said respectively pointing to the right person.

"Nice to meet all of you," Mia smiled politely. "I don't suppose you would know where a girl could get herself a drink?"

"Here," Nathan said handing her a plastic solo cup. He noticed her hesitance. "It's Bacardi Hawaiian Punch," Nathan said with a sincere smile. "Just figured you'd prefer this over beer," Nathan said holding up his bottle.

"Thanks," Mia smiled shyly while taking a sip of her drink. "This is amazing! Who made it?"

"That would be me," Haley said appearing out of nowhere.

"Well you'll have to show me sometime, this stuff is great," Mia gushed.

"What're you doing away from your game," Nathan asked completely amused. Even though he hated the thought of the male population of Tree Hill dreaming about his sister and best friend together he still found it funny how they could so simply manipulate them. Needless to say he never watched one of Brooke and Haley's pong games but he heard stories after story of duos trying to defeat "The Undefeatable", so they'd been named.

"We decided to give someone else a chance to be champions," Haley said suddenly realizing that Brooke hadn't followed her.

"How admirable of you," Jake mocked giving her a bow.

"Hardy har har," Haley deadpanned she went back to ignoring Jake and continued to scan the room for Brooke,_ now where did she get off to._

Brooke was walking back from the bathroom when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a darkened room, _not again. Wait a minute that's not Haley's hand, that's a guy's hand. Oh God oh God oh God!_ "Whatever you do you need to know that when my friend's find out they're gonna kick your ass," Brooke threatened hoping that her fear wasn't present in her voice.

"It's me, Lucas."

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke screeched while slapping his shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again, I thought I was being attacked."

"Sorry," Lucas replied sheepishly. _Why the hell does this have to be so fucked up?_ "Brooke…"

"Why the hell did you drag me into this darkened room you creeper?" Brooke asked playfully thinking that nothing was wrong. Instead of answering her she felt a pair of lips claim hers and she froze, _is Lucas really kissing me? What the hell? What about Peyton? More importantly what about Haley?_

Lucas pulled back hesitantly expecting a lashing for his actions but when Brooke didn't speak he got nervous. "Brooke?"

"Why the hell did you do that?" Brooke asked emotionless, there were so many thoughts running through her head that showing emotions was the least of her problems.

"I guess I've always had this crush on you and I just never really did anything about it until you started dating Haley," Lucas sighed feeling like a complete idiot, _nothing can go right after that._

"And why did you kiss me?" Still emotionless Brooke just stood in her spot.

"To see if I felt something more."

"And what did you feel?" Brooke asked completely horrified for the response she might get, _please say nothing._

"Like I was kissing my sister," Lucas laughed with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Normally Brooke would take offense to his tone but she was pleased for his answer. "Good because that was the creepiest moments of my life. What just happens never leaves this room got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Lucas said in his best army cadet impression.

"Good," Brooke nodded. "Now let's get back to the party before anyone realizes that we're missing." Lucas just followed behind Brooke as she opened the door. "I take back my previous statement; THIS is the creepiest moment of my life."

There playing on the big screen plasma was Nathan, Lucas, and Jake dressed as cheerleaders. "I thought we threw that away," Lucas yelled as he tried to get past the crowd of teens that swarmed the television. Brooke was rooted to the spot remembering that night. It was their sophomore year and they were having a movie night. The girls bet that if they got one of the boys to cry they had to wear cheer uniforms for ten minutes. The over cocky boys naturally accepted thinking it would be cake, boy were they wrong. The girls had made them watch 'The Notebook' and by the end of the movie all three of the boys were in tears. Haley had some spare uniforms around and well the rest was being displayed for the world to see.

"I have a surprise for you," Haley whispered into Brooke's ear while wrapping her arms around Brooke's toned stomach.

"Really, what is it?' Brooke asked spinning around her girlfriend's embrace.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Haley questioned already knowing the answer. When she saw that Brooke relented she squealed quietly as she took Brooke's hand in hers and led her away from the party.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Haley smirked as she continued to lead Brooke upstairs.

"What're we doing here?" Brooke was beyond confused, _what's gotten into her brain?_ Haley just smiled back at her then turned her attention to the closet door in front of her. She opened the door to reveal what Brooke presumed was an ordinary closet.

"Tada!" Haley said with a huge smile.

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "And what am I supposed to be surprised with?" Instead of responding Haley just grabbed Brooke's hand before pushing the jackets to one side of the closet to reveal a door. "Are we going to Narnia?" Haley shot Brooke and evil glare over her shoulder. "I'll just stop talking."

Haley opened the door to reveal stairs leading upwards. Brooke hesitantly followed Haley as the ascended the stairs. They came to another door with a cold draft coming from the gap by the floor. Haley opened the door and walked onto her roof pulling Brooke along. When both were outside Brooke saw the most romantic setting in her life. There was a large picnic blanket laid out on the slightly slanted roof that Brooke could only assume was above Dan's office. The only light came from the moon and the few candles that were scattered around the blanket.

"You like?" Haley asked with a knowing smirk.

"I love it," Brooke whispered. She looked up at Haley and couldn't help but smile. "When did you get around to doing this?" She asked while wrapping her arms around Haley's waist pulling their bodies close.

"I have my ways," Haley answered coyly. Brooke gave her the 'start explaining' look. "Oh alright," Haley sighed. "Peyton set it up while we were playing pong."

"Remind me to thank Peyton later," she said before kissing Haley lightly. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Haley smiled before sitting on the blanket. Brooke sat behind her once again wrapping her arms around Haley's waist. Haley leaned back into Brooke's embrace sighing contently. They sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company and the crisp night. Haley aimlessly started rubbing her hand over Brooke's forearms causing Brooke to get goose bumps. "Cold?"

"A little."

"That's what this is for," Haley said leaning forward grabbing another blanket.

"Is this your comforter?" Brooke asked with a slight laugh.

"Don't laugh, you know how warm this is," Haley replied while wrapping the blanket around them.

"Why are we up here?" Brooke finally asked her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Every time something good happens in my life I like to come up here and just think. It's kinda my special place and I just wanted to share it with you," Haley said tilting her head back so she could look at Brooke.

"Really?" Brooke asked a little choked up. Never before had someone opened up this much to her, it was nice.

"Of course," Haley said slightly turning her body. "I wish there was some way that I could show you how much you mean to me. I would do anything for you Tigger. I know that we haven't been together for too long but I know that you are the love of my life, you're my everything," Haley paused trying to read Brooke's expression, _she doesn't look like she wants to jump off the roof…I'll take that as a good sign._ Brooke didn't know what to say; _no one has ever said that to me before, not even him._ Her eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have said that," Haley said frantically, _way to go Scott you're scaring her off._

"What?" Brooke asked being broken out of her high. She saw the panicked look in her girlfriend's eyes and sighed. "There is nothing to be sorry for," Brooke soothed cupping Haley's cheek and rubbing her thumb over her cheekbone. "That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me."

"It's the truth."

"I know," Brooke smiled before leaning in and kissing Haley's nose. She smiled sweetly before she saw the passion and desire in Haley's gaze.

Haley leaned in claiming Brooke's lips needing to show her just how important she was. The force behind Haley's kiss pushed Brook into a lying position but their lips never parted. Haley repositioned herself so she was straddling Brooke's hips simultaneously grinding her hips into Brooke's eliciting moans from both girls. Haley leaned back and lifted her shirt over her head tossing it to the side; she shivered slightly at the cool night air.

"C'mere," Brooke said pulling Haley's almost bare chest against her own wrapping the blanket around them. Haley kissed Brooke's lips lightly thanking her, when she pulled back Brooke saw the message in Haley's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"More than ever," Haley smiled before assuring her with another passion filled kiss. Haley pulled back when she needed air catching Brooke's intense gaze.

"We are way too clothed," Brooke smiled devilishly.

"Definitely," Haley mumbled against Brooke's neck before she started to nibble at the exposed skin.

Haley slid her hands under Brooke's shirt causing it to rise with her hands. She grazed her palms over Brooke's breasts massaging them slightly before continuing the removal of Brooke's shirt. She tossed her shirt in the general direction that hers had been thrown in. Haley continued her work on Brooke's neck while her hands traced patterns over her toned stomach. _Higher, her hands need to be higher,_ Brooke thought, she adored Haley for going slow but this was killing her. She arched her back into Haley's touch hoping that she would get the hint; she could feel Haley's smile against her skin, _good she gets it. _Haley obliged with Brooke's silent request and hovered her hands over Brooke's chest. _Anytime now Haley._ Haley found the clasp in the front and expertly removed the offending material. She leaned bad and took in Brooke loving everything that she was seeing. Brooke shivered when the cold hit her bare skin.

"Sorry," Haley whispered while covering Brooke back up.

"Don't be," Brooke smiled before reclaiming Haley's lips missing the feel of them.

Brooke nibbled at Haley's lips before she parted them with her tongue in search of Haley's. Their tongues massaged one another's before Brooke decided to move things along. She moved her hands around Haley's back swiftly unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side. Her hands found their way to Haley's chest kneading her breasts relishing in the feel, _oh my god! Haley's boobs are amazing…they're perfect, absolutely perfect._ Haley groaned into Brooke's mouth when she pinched her nipples lightly. She returned the favor by working her way down to Brooke's breasts and taking one of her nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Brooke's nipple summoning a deep moan from Brooke. Haley playfully nipped at Brooke erect nipple before moving her ministrations down Brooke's abdomen. She quickly removed Brooke's jeans leaving her in just her black thong, _my girl is fucking hot._ Haley continued to kiss Brooke's abdomen while teasingly running her fingers over her folds through her thong material. _Is she trying to kill me?_ Brooke thought as Haley continued to tease her.

"Please don't tease," Brooke panted.

Haley looked up at her and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." She moved her hand from Brooke's center and slid the thin material down Brooke's gorgeous legs. She sat up quickly and took in Brooke's appearance; _she's perfect, absolutely perfect._ She lowered her mouth back to Brooke's midsection while her fingers traveled along Brooke's leg taking in every curve. She gently parted Brooke's legs and looked up to find Brooke looking back at her. She watched Brooke's eyes close as she entered two fingers inside her heat both girls moaning as Haley thrust her fingers slowly. She couldn't help but smirk at the notion that she was making Brooke lose control, she was overpowered by this confidence as she watched Brooke's chest rise and fall with each ragged breath she took. She watched as Brooke parted her lips and couldn't contain the desire to kiss her. Without missing a beat Haley claimed Brooke's lips while picking up her pace. She could tell that Brooke was close and needed to see her eyes as she came. "Open your eyes." Brooke obeyed and tried her hardest to maintain eye contact with Haley but she was fighting a losing battle as the pleasure rising in her overtook the little control she had as she went over the edge. Haley smiled down at Brooke as she watched her ride the waves of pleasure as they rocketed through her body.

Brooke finally found the control to open her eyes and when she did Haley was staring at her with the most loving gaze she had ever seen. "Wow!" Brooke breathed. She pulled Haley down by the back of her neck and kissed her with the most ferocity that she could muster. "I love you," she panted after pulling back.

"I love you too," Haley smiled. She lay down next to Brooke lazily laying her arm across her waist.

They lay in a comfortable silence relishing in this new phase of their relationship. "I need to tell you something," Brooke said nervously.

"What?" Haley asked equally nervous.

"Promise you won't get mad," Brooke looked down at Haley and saw the anxious look in her eyes, _this is gonna kill her._ "Well…um…Lucaskissedmetonight," Brooke rushed out half hoping Haley had heard her and half praying that she didn't.

"What?" _Lucas kissed Brooke! What about Peyton? What about me?_

"Yeah, he pulled me aside tonight and kissed me. He said that he's always kinda had a little crush on me and he needed to find out if something was there," Brooke explained to the best of her ability.

"Oh," Haley sighed while looking down away from Brooke's gaze, _she's gonna leave me for my brother._

Brooke hated hearing Haley like this, she sounded so broken, _fix this Davis._ "Hey," Brooke whispered lifting Haley's chin with her fingers. Her heart broke as she saw the tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry," she begged. Haley sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away but new ones just took their place. "There is nothing you have to worry about. It was actually like kissing my brother, disgusting," she said with a fake gag hoping to cheer Haley up. Haley giggled with a little sniffle. "There's that laugh that I love." Haley smiled then a shiver overtook her body. "I'll take that as a sign that we should be getting inside." Haley simply nodded. She grabbed their clothes and they both got dressed before packing up everything. The girls climbed back through the door and walked to Haley's room in silence putting everything back in its rightful place. "You're quiet."

Haley sighed. "I guess I just don't know if I should be pissed at Lucas?"

"Don't be too hard on him," Brooke said wrapping her arms around Haley's waist. "A person can't help who they have feelings for. Besides now that he's gotten that out of his system everything can go back to normal."

"Good point there," Haley smiled, _finally, normalcy._ "Let's get back to the party, sounds like it's still going strong."

"You up for kicking some ass at beer pong?" Brooke smiled.

"You know it," Haley kissed her before they headed back to the party.

They made their way back to the kitchen to find that their friend's hadn't moved but there was a new addition to the group. Haley noticed that everyone seemed to have a shocked look on their faces. "Brooke," Jake shocked expression caused the group to turn their attention towards Haley and Brooke.

"Chase?" Brooke gasped.

**That's all for chapter 7.**

**I just want to apologize for the wait, my week has been crazy with finals and now that they are finally over I was able to finish this chapter. The majority of it was written after not sleeping for 24 hrs so please don't kill me if you don't like it.**

**Another apology for the cliff hanger of an ending but it was necessary for the story.**

**Any thoughts on Nia (came up with the name because I realized that there was no name out there for this couple. It was either that or Mathan, so yeah)?**

**Review please, it makes my day.**

**=]**


	8. Crumbling Walls

**Chapter 8: Crumbling Walls**

"Brooke!" Chase greeted with the biggest smile ever. Brooke ran at Chase and jumped into his arms while he spun her around a couple of times. "How have you been?" Chase asked finally setting Brooke back on the ground but not letting go of her.

"I'm doing great," Brooke smiled completely amazed that Chase was back in her life. She thought that after he moved away sophomore year she would never see him again. _Damn he sure isn't that scrawny boy that I knew. _Brooke took a slight step back and looked him up and down, _definitely not the same Chase that left._ Chase snickered at her not so discrete action of checking him out. "So what brings you back to Tree Hill?"

"My parents decided to move back and bring me along," Chase smiled relishing in the feel of Brooke being back in his arms. "I heard about the party and thought it would be the best place to catch up with you guys."

Haley watched the scene play out in front of her in shock and horror. She had just had what she thought was an amazing time with Brooke but the second she sees Chase it was like she didn't exist. _I guess first loves die the hardest._ She looked around at her group of friends and noticed that all of them were giving her sympathetic looks. Haley turned her gaze back to Brooke and Chase and couldn't help the sinking feeling that plagued her body; _they look good together, like they always did._

"Haley," someone called from another room.

"I'll be right back," Haley said to the group hoping to catch Brooke's attention but she didn't even flinch. Haley smiled sadly to her friends before exiting in the direction her name was called.

"Why don't we get outta here and catch up?" Chase suggested wanting time alone with his former girlfriend.

"Sounds great to me," Brooke smiled still in utter shock that Chase Adams was back in Tree Hill. She grabbed her coat from one of the chairs and put it on. "See you guys later," Brooke said to the group not realizing that it was one person short. The group watched in awe as Brooke walked straight to the door not even looking for Haley.

Haley came back into the room and noticed that Brooke and Chase were absent; she noticed the direction her friends were starring at and followed. She just managed to see Brooke and Chase leave through the front door. "Hales?' Peyton questioned knowing that her friend was hurting.

"Don't worry Pey," Haley said not turning her attention back to the group. She knew that if she saw their faces she would lose it and start crying. "They're just catching up. Nothing to worry about," Haley said knowing that her sadness was evident in her voice. _I can't do this, I can't lose her._ Without another word Haley re-emerged back into the sea of partying teens.

"Brooke better not break her heart," Nathan growled not liking the defeated demeanor that Haley had taken on. Mia rubbed Nathan's back in a soothing fashion hoping to calm him down. He smiled gratefully at her.

YGA

"So what've you been up to?" Chase asked Brooke as they walked down the streets of Tree Hill.

"Nothing much, just surviving the last stretch before freedom," Brooke said with a smile. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and couldn't help but smile, _this feels right._

"So are you seeing anyone?" Chase asked praying that she was single. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, _Haley._ "I'll take that as a yes," Chase said with a defeated sigh. Brooke simply nodded and Chase bowed his head. "Do I know him?"

Brooke snickered a little causing Chase to look up. "Yeah, you know her."

"Her?" Chase was baffled, _Brooke's a lesbian, didn't see that one coming._

"Yeah, her," Brooke said with a wistful smile thinking about her girlfriend, _fuck, I just left her without saying goodbye, oh my God…she must be pissed, fuck._

"I take it from the look on your face that she was at the party and you didn't tell her where you were going?" Chase asked knowing that look on Brooke's face; it was the classic 'I'm in deep shit' face.

"Yeah," Brooke said meekly. "Shit Haley is gonna be pissed."

"Haley, as in Haley Scott?" He looked at Brooke waiting for her answer.

"Yeah Haley Scott," Brooke smile again.

"You really like her, don't you?" Chase asked sadly. When his parents told him that they were moving back to Tree Hill he had high hopes that he could try things again with Brooke. But now seeing that she was in a relationship he knew he didn't have a shot in hell, _unless I do a little meddling._

"Yeah I do but," Brooke paused not really sure she was ready for the repercussions of her next statement. "I still have feelings for you."

"Really?" Chase asked in bewilderment, _this could be easier than I thought._

"Yeah it's just that I really do care about Haley and we just have so much history and I don't want to lose her," Brooke said trying her best to put her feelings into words. "Even though we've only been together for two months we have this amazing connection."

"But you're still not sure?" Chase asked testing the waters to see how hard he was going to have to work to get Brooke back.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered hating herself for admitting this. _Haley is going to be crushed._

YGA

"I'm worried about her," Nathan sighed looking on at his little sister partying harder than he'd ever seen her before. After Brooke left Haley decided that the best way to numb her pain was through drinking, _she knows better than this._

"I know me too," Lucas replied sympathizing with his brother. _I've never seen her this bad. I'm so glad that nothing more happened between Brooke and me. She would've been completely crushed._ "I think someone needs to go try and talk to her."

"Peyton already tried, she wouldn't listen," Nathan looked sadly upon Haley who had just taken her tenth shot in the past hour. "I hate to say this but I think we should just let her ride this out and pray that she'll stop when she's ready."

"This isn't her," Lucas sighed watching Haley dancing with every guy in sight. He noticed that Haley finally looked like she was done as she headed upstairs. "I'll go check on her."

"Let me," Peyton sighed. She gave Lucas a quick kiss before running after Haley. She first checked all the upstairs bathrooms and was surprised that Haley hadn't decided to occupy one of them. _She should be throwing up yesterday's lunch._ Peyton tried her luck with the bedrooms but realized that Haley wasn't in any of them; she did however manage to find some of her classmates in very compromising positions. _That is more than I ever needed to see of them…gross. Now where the hell is Haley…the roof. I hope she hasn't killed herself._ Peyton ran to the secret closet door that Haley had shown her earlier in the day. She opened the door leading outside and found Haley sitting against the wall clutching onto her legs for dear life. "Hales?" The only response Peyton got was sniffles. "I know what you're think Haley Scott and I won't let you give up."

"You don't understand," Haley spoke her voice filled with pain. Peyton sat next to Haley and pulled her into a hug. "I can't compete with Chase, he's her first love. How in the hell is a two month relationship supposed to stand against a two year one, huh?"

"Don't talk like that," Peyton said sternly not liking this defeated Haley. "You are an amazing person Haley Scott. You are beautiful, loving, funny, smart, caring, and you have the biggest heart that I have ever seen. Brooke is an idiot if she even considers ending things with you because you, my best friend, are the total package."

"Thanks for trying Peyt, but there is nothing that can possibly cheer me up," Haley wiped the tears from her cheeks. "The only thing that could cheer me up would be Brooke bursting through that door telling me that I'm the only one for her." Realization just hit her. "Oh my God I'm a complete idiot!" Peyton gave her that 'please explain' look. "Earlier tonight when I brought Brooke up her I told her that she was the love of my life. I totally scared her off…I drove her into Chase's arms." The sobs overtook her body as Peyton tightened her grip.

"Shhh, everything will be ok. It'll all work out in the end," Peyton soothed not knowing if she was telling the truth.

YGA

"You're really worried about her?" Mia asked Nathan as they sat outside near the dwindling bonfire.

"Yeah," Nathan sighed. "Haley's a strong girl but when it comes to her heart it's all or nothing. If she loves you she'll give you her heart, her whole heart and I'm just scared that in the end it's just going to get shattered. And if anyone has the power to shatter her heart Brooke does."

"If that does happen I know Haley will pull through," Mia said laying a comforting hand on Nathan's thigh. He looked up giving her a quizzical look. "I know what you're thinking how do I know all this?" Nathan nodded his head. "Even though I've only known Haley for a week I feel like I know her, like really know her. When we talk or when we're just goofing off in the studio playing music I see myself in her. And I've been in her situation. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend and I was crushed. I thought that my life was over and that there was nothing I could do to fix my broken heart but I did. I turned to music and it was my escape. I know that music is Haley's escape and if there is anything that can cure a broken heart it's a great melody, song, you name it, music is the cure."

"You're really smart you know that?" Nathan said with a half smirk.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone," Mia said looking from left to right.

"There's more to you than I thought," Nathan said with a smile, _she definitely is something else._

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Mia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, definitely," Nathan smiled nervously. Never before had he had such strong feelings for someone that he barely knew, scratch that, for anyone. _If I don't make my move now I'm never going to._ Nathan leaned in hoping that he wasn't moving too fast and scaring Mia off. He let a small smile play on his lips when Mia mimicked his actions. They met halfway in tender kiss. Their lips moved slowly together getting adjusted to the newness they both were experiencing. Nathan pulled back slightly but kept his forehead against Mia's. "So?" He asked nervously.

"Wow," Mia grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, wow," Nathan's grin matched Mia's to a tee. "So what instrument do you play?"

"Smooth," Mia giggled. "If you must know I play the piano and the guitar."

"Really," Nathan said with a devilish smirk. "Follow me," he said grabbing a hold of Mia's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Mia asked with a laugh at Nathan's determination. He was pulling her upstairs and she didn't like what this was turning into, _this is not what I wanted. He seemed like a nice guy._ Her eyes bugged out when she saw that Nathan was bringing her to his room.

"I'm not that kinda girl," Mia said pulling her hand out of Nathan's grip. He simply turned and smiled at her. "What is so funny?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Nathan walked into his closet and pulled out a guitar case. "Oh," Mia said bashfully she mentally berated herself for thinking that Nathan was going to take advantage of her. "You play?"

"Yeah, but shhh don't tell anyone," Nathan said looking from left to right mocking Mia's earlier actions.

"Funny," Mia deadpanned. "Play for me."

YGA

"It seems that our group is dwindling," Rachel observed as she took in her surroundings. The once sea of teens was now more a pond of teens, it seemed that everyone was heading out in hopes of not getting caught by their parents. She looked around at her group of friends. Bevin and Skills had headed out shortly after Nathan and Mia decided to go out to the bonfire. Haley and Peyton were still M.I.A. and Brooke was still out with Chase. _Things should be interesting in the morning._ "So do you think Brooke and Chase are going at it right now?"

"You're seriously asking me that question?" Jake asked incredulously. "One she's my sister and two she's Haley's girlfriend. She would never do that to Haley and you know that."

"Well you also know how much Brooke loved Chase and how crushed she was when he left," Rachel responded not seeing the wrong in her earlier question. "It's natural to think that she would want to rekindle the old flame."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jake asked growing furious as the conversation continued. "Brooke would never do that to Haley!"

"Don't yell at me because you're too blind to see that Brooke was about to jump Chase's bone when she saw him earlier!" Rachel yelled back.

"You should just leave now," Jake said sternly not wanting to say something that he was going to regret.

"Don't take your sister's easiness out on me!" Rachel screamed not liking being told what to do.

"Take a look in the mirror," Jake couldn't control his anger anymore, _she just crossed the line._

Rachel just scoffed before she stormed out of the Scott house. _Jerk!_

YGA

"What'd ya say we get you into bed?" Peyton asked lightly knowing that Haley needed to sleep off the night if she didn't want a serious hang over.

"Ok," Haley replied almost childlike. The girls made their way down the stairs and into Haley's room. She put on her pajamas and crawled under the covers curling up in the fetal position. Peyton turned to leave when she heard "Pey?"

"Yeah," she asked turning around.

"Do you think you could stay with me tonight?" Haley asked sheepishly, she was in no condition to be alone. Peyton nodded before grabbing some of Haley's clothes and throwing them on. She crawled into Haley's bed and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Peyton gave Haley a reassuring kiss on the temple before sleep overtook both girls.

Peyton woke the next morning to banging on Haley's bedroom door. She padded over to the door noticing that Haley was practically unconscious. The last person she expected to be on the other side of the door was starring her in the face. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did."

"I know," Brooke sighed ashamed at her actions from the night before. She looked past Peyton and looked at Haley. "Is she alright?"

"No Brooke she's not," Peyton said not beating around the bush; she was beyond pissed at Brooke for what she did. "She's hurting Brooke. After you left with Chase she nearly lost it. She was drinking like there was no tomorrow and all because you completely forgot about her when you saw Chase. You should've seen how heartbroken she was when you left without saying goodbye."

Brooke bowed her head in shame; _this is not going to be easy._ "Can I talk to her?"

Peyton eyed her suspiciously before exiting the room hoping that Brooke was going to fix this mess. When Peyton was out of the room Brooke slowly walked over to Haley's bed. "Haley?" Brooke whispered, she didn't expect to get a response out of her right away and was shocked when Haley's eyes shot open. "Rough night?" The heartbroken look in her eyes made Brooke regret her previous question. "Sorry."

"What're you doing here?" Haley asked emotionlessly. She managed to sit up and leaned against her headboard.

"I came here to explain," Brooke sighed hating the idea of putting Haley through any pain. "The thing is I'm just really confused and I don't know what to do. You have to know that I love you it's just that…"

"You still have feelings for Chase," Haley finished for her already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed, _how can she know all this?_ "And I just think that it would be best for everyone involved…"

"If we take a break so you can sort out your feelings," Haley said expressionlessly.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed with defeat bowing her head. After a couple moments of silence she looked up to find that Haley was looking out her window.

"You better get going," Haley said plainly. "You know, so you can have your 'space'," Haley said using air quotes.

"Hales…" Brooke tried to reason but Haley just held up her hand.

"Don't, I understand," She finally made eye contact with Brooke. "Even though this is breaking my heart I DO understand that this isn't easy for you. And I understand that you need your space but I just hope that you know I will always love you, no matter who you choose."

Brooke smiled gratefully as she moved towards the door. "You're an amazing person Haley Scott." She left when Haley didn't respond.

"Not amazing enough," Haley whispered before the tears flooded down her cheeks.

**That's the end of chapter 8.**

**Please don't be mad at me for taking this turn with Baley, it needs to be done despite my own protest. Just a warning, this story is coming to an end soon so I hope that you stick with me. Also a reminder, there WILL be a sequel to this and I hope that all of you look out for it. I haven't come up with a title yet but I'll have that figured out by the end of YGA.**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the ones prior to this and that it's a little choppy with the different storylines but things will come back together in the next one.**

**Please let me know what you think (good or bad, angry, pissed) all reviews are welcome.**

**=] **


	9. Only Fooling Myself

**Chapter 9: Only Fooling Myself**

Two weeks had passed since Chase arrived back in Tree Hill and to say that things were strained between the group of friends would be the understatement of the century. Brooke and Haley rarely talked and whenever they did seem to find time alone to chat Chase would always show up out of the blue. So Haley turned to the only other person that seemed to be exiled from the group, Jake. After his slight falling out with Rachel they decided that they should take a break and re-evaluate what they wanted from one another.

"It's like freaking Family Feud around here," Rachel commented as she took her seat at the lunch table. When she saw the puzzled looks from her friends she continued. "We've got two Scotts and a Davis at this table and way way over there we have a Scott and a Davis, it's like you guys are getting ready for some all out war."

"Don't even start Rachel," Nathan growled. "Might I remind you that you're the reason Jake is way way over there," Rachel glared at Nathan hating that he was right. "And as for Haley," he sighed. "She's just trying to give Brooke the space she wanted."

"She's taking it really hard isn't she?" Rachel asked sadly as she looked at Haley and Jake sitting across the courtyard.

"I've never seen her so down in my life," Lucas sighed. "She wasn't even this sad when Friends ended. I just want to know what's gotten into Brooke." Lucas said watching Brooke as she approached the table with Chase close on her heals.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Brooke asked taking her seat.

"Nothing," the group mumbled. They didn't intend to be mean to Brooke but they hated being put in the middle of everything. They loved Haley to death but they also didn't want Brooke to think that they were abandoning her by taking Haley's side.

"So I was thinking that we should throw a party after the game," Chase said trying to ease the clearly tension filled situation.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Brooke smiled half heartedly at Chase. It was great having Chase back in her life but she hated that it seemed to be Chase or Haley; she couldn't have both. "We can have it at our house, like usual Mama and Papa Davis are out cavorting around Europe."

"It's a plan," Chase smiled putting his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

Haley scoffed as she watched Chase wrap his arm around Brooke. Jake turned to see what was upsetting Haley and sighed sadly when he saw his sister and her former boyfriend so close. "So I'm gonna guess that this is a bad time to ask how you're holding up?" Jake tentatively asked not wanting to get a verbal whip lashing from Haley.

"I'm gonna go with pretty sucky to be perfectly honest," Haley sighed sadly. Over the past two weeks she had never felt more alone in her life. Lucas and Nathan were trying to be there for her but every time she needed to talk to one of them or just wanted to hang out with them Brooke was around which meant that Chase was close by. "It sucks that I didn't just lose Brooke, I lost Lucas and Nathan too."

"You didn't lose them. They're just trying to be good friends to Brooke," Jake reasoned. "She's having a tough time with all of this too."

"I know," Haley sighed defeated. She knew that Brooke was having trouble with all of this but it still wasn't fare, _how much space does she need? It's been two fucking weeks._

"I know that you're having a hard time too and that it's tough not having Nathan and Lucas around but you'll always have me," Jake smiled while laying his hand on Haley's giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks," Haley smiled gratefully. "So how are things with you and Rachel?"

"Unchanging," Jake sighed. "I love her to death but I still can't get over what she was saying about Brooke. And I know I crossed a line by telling her what I did but she just pushed me too far."

"If you really love her then you should try and patch things up with her," Haley suggested. "Don't give up without a fight."

"I think you should be looking in the mirror the next time you say that," Jake cheekily smiled. Before Haley could respond the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "Saved by the bell."

"Yeah yeah," Haley deadpanned. She parted ways with Jake and made her way over to her locker. "How's she doing?" Haley asked sensing that Nathan was standing next to her.

"Not good," Nathan sighed. "It's really hard on her not having you in her life."

Haley shook her head in disbelief. "She's the one that wanted this break. I'm just giving her the space that she wants," Haley snapped glaring at Nathan. "You don't think this is killing me too, huh? I fucking poured my heart out to her right before Chase came back into her life. I gave her my whole heart and she just drop kicked it like it was nothing."

"Hales…" Nathan started but Haley held up her hand cutting him off.

"Don't Nathan. You should get back to your friends before they see you talking to the enemy," Haley said before turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

Nathan sighed hating this situation. "There's your answer," Nathan said knowing that Brooke had heard their conversation. "She's doing shitty."

"I'm sorry that I'm putting you through all this it's not fare to you," Brooke sighed.

"It's not fare to me," Nathan said in disbelief. "It's not fare to her," Nathan said pointing in the direction that Haley had just stormed off in. "You need to figure out what your heart wants, soon." Nathan left without another word leaving Brooke alone with her thoughts.

The rest of the school day went without any incidents. Haley and Jake avoided the rest of their friends at all costs not wanting to deal with the drama. The bell rang signaling that another day at Tree Hill High had come and gone and that the students were free to go.

"So do you wanna come over after practice is done and we can ride to the game together?" Haley asked Jake as they walked towards the locker rooms.

"Sounds good," Jake said with a smile. "Good luck in practice and don't be too hard on them."

"What would make you say that?" Haley asked defensively.

"Oh nothing, just word around the school that you've been a regular cheer-Nazi lately," Jake snickered while he avoided Haley's swipe at his head. "Easy killer, you don't want to be blamed for giving one of the starting five a concussion." Haley simply glared at Jake before huffing off towards the girls' locker room. Jake chuckled all the way to the locker room until his spotted Chase getting changed for practice. He still didn't understand how Chase had managed to weasel his way onto the team especially seeing that the regular season was halfway over.

"What's so funny Davis?" Chase asked catching Jake's unusually pleasant mood.

"None of your business," Jake sniped.

"You better get used to me being around, I'm not going anywhere anytime fast," Chase warned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jake glared not liking the tone that Chase was giving him.

"I'm just giving you a heads up. It looks like Brooke is close to choosing me," Chase said cockily.

"And what gives you that insane idea?" Jake asked taking a couple steps closer to Chase.

Before Chase could respond Nathan came over and stepped between the two. "Forget about it Jake," Nathan said putting his hands on Jake's chest stilling his advancement. "Just focus on tonight's game."

"Whatever," Jake growled pushing Nathan's hands off his chest.

"Whatever you're up to you better cut it out," Nathan warned Chase before he headed for the gym.

_So far so good,_ Chase chuckled delighted in the success of his plan so far.

The cheerleaders were practicing some new stunts in the far corner of the gym while the boys were having an easy practice before the game. The guys were running through some of the plays working out the final touches before tonight's big game against the Oak Lake Spartans. It was five on five blue versus white the starting five in blue and the bench in white. Skills had the ball at point and passed it to Jake before continuing on his part in the play. Chase came up to guard Jake putting a little too much pressure on for just a scrimmage. He looked up and spotted that Haley was about to do one of her flying stunts and decided to go to the next phase of his plan. He swatted at the ball knocking it towards the cheerleaders.

"Heads up!" Whitey called towards the girls.

Teresa, who was spotting Haley, turned around just in time to kick the ball out of the way but she didn't turn back in time to catch Haley. Haley grabbed onto Peyton who was her other spotter and brought both of them to the hard wooden floor with a loud thump. Haley was sprawled out on the floor not moving.

"Watch what you're doing Adams!" Jake snarled at Chase before running over to check on Haley. "Hales, wake up," Jake said gently shaking her tiny body.

Haley slowly opened her eyes but immediately shutting them after a piercing pain shot through her head. She moaned for a while clutching her head. "Hales are you okay?" Nathan came running over. "What happened?" He asked looking at Peyton.

"Dumbass over there knocked the ball away from Jake and Teresa had to kick it away but she didn't turn around in time to catch Haley," Peyton said glaring at Chase.

Nathan glared at him followed by most of the basketball team and squad. "What? It was an accident," Chase said mocking innocence.

"You should take her to the nurse's office," Whitey said looking down worriedly at Haley. She hadn't attempted to open her eyes again. "She could have a concussion."

"I'll do it," Jake offered. He didn't wait for a response; he effortlessly lifted Haley bridal style and brought her out of the gym. She immediately buried her head in Jake's chest wrapping her arms around his neck holding on for dear life.

"What happened?" Brooke asked horrified. She had been heading towards the gym in hopes of catching a glimpse of Haley practicing. She loved watching Haley in her practice skirt and sports bra, it was her guilty pleasure.

"You should ask your boyfriend," Jake snipped not stopping to deal with Brooke.

Brooke stood rooted to her spot not understanding what Jake was going on about. She turned around and stormed off to the gym, _Chase has got some explaining to do._ When she arrived at the gym she noticed that both practices had stopped and she raced over to Chase before he entered the locker room. "Why did Jake just tell me to ask you about what happened to Haley?"

_Shit, she's pissed._ "I accidentally knocked the ball towards the squad and one of the girls kicked the ball away but didn't have enough time to catch Haley. She fell and hit her head pretty hard," Chase said innocently not liking the death glare he was receiving from Brooke. "It was an accident."

"It better have been," Brooke growled. Something dawned on her. "Why is Jake taking her to the nurse's office? Why didn't Lucas or Nathan do it?"

"I don't know," Chase shrugged, _excellent._ "They've been really close lately. They walk together to practice every day," Chase said planting the seeds of doubt in Brooke's head. _I can't believe this is actually working, soon Brooke will be all mine._

_Haley and Jake, they can't be seeing each other, can they?_ Jealousy soon over took Brooke's body as she stormed out of the gym looking to get some answers. She peaked around the corner by the nurse's office to see Haley and Deb exiting the school. Jake turned the corner towards the gym and nearly tackled Brooke. "What're you doing?" He asked thoroughly agitated.

"What're you doing with Haley?" Brooke snapped.

Jake scoffed. "Now you care? After everything that she has been going through these past two weeks and now you decide to care, great timing Brooke just great," Jake remarked sarcastically. He made a move to walk past his sister but she stepped in his way. "Don't mess with me Brooke I'm in no mood for this."

"I don't care what you're in the mood for," Brooke snapped. "What is going on between you and Haley?"

"You really have lost it," Jake laughed. "It's none of your business."

"Yes. It. Is," Brooke said sternly thwarting another one of Jake's attempts to pass her.

"No it's not. Haley hasn't been your business since you asked for a break," Jake said taking Brooke's shoulders in his grasp and moving her out of his way. "You're something else you know that? You've been ignoring Haley for two weeks putting her threw all sorts of heart break. Suddenly when she's hurt because of your boyfriend you care. Class act."

Brooke's jaw hit the floor. Never before had Jake been so mean and hurtful to her. _Something must be going on between them._ Brooke walked aimlessly around Tree Hill trying to sort out the thoughts that were racing through her head. _Would they really do that to me? I know that this break is hard on her but…what about me? I love her soooooo much…she's perfect. _"She's perfect," Brooke whispered as realization hit her. _Haley, I want to be with Haley. I have to tell her._ Brooke looked up to find that she had ended up in front of Chase's house. _I guess I could tell him first._ She knocked nervously on the door not entirely sure of how she was going to end things with Chase.

"Hey Brooke!" Chase smiled.

"Hey," Brooke smiled nervously.

"What brings you around here?" Chase asked assuming that she was there to tell him that she wanted him.

"Can we talk?" Brooke asked nodding towards the porch swing.

"Sure," Chase said closing the door behind him and leading Brooke over to the swing. They sat in an awkward silence before Chase decided to cut to the chase. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Our…situation," Brooke started hesitantly. She saw the hopeful look in Chase's eyes and inwardly berated herself for starting this whole mess. "Look, you need to know that I care about you and this is really hard for me to do." _Uh oh, this doesn't sound good; _Chase thought suddenly realizing how nervous Brooke was acting. "I've done a lot of thinking these past two weeks and let's just say that I've considered everything and everyone in this ordeal, making sure that everyone else's feelings were taking care of. But what I didn't do was think about my feelings; I was so worried about everyone else's that I forgot about mine. And so I was walking around today when I realized that…" she paused not sure of how she wanted to break the news to Chase. "I'm in love with Haley and I want to be with her." She waited for Chase's reaction.

Chase let out a heavy sigh. "There's nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Brooke said not really feeling sorry. After admitting that she wanted to be with Haley a warm sensation came over her body. She felt this calm wash over her that she hadn't felt since her break started with Haley. It was almost like her world was falling back into place after being completely shattered when Chase appeared.

"Then I guess all I can do is to wish you two the best of luck," Chase said halfheartedly, _now_ _how the hell am I supposed to get her back?_

"Thank you for understanding," Brooke said relief filling her body. "I hope that we can be friends, maybe not right away but definitely in the future."

"Yeah," Chase sighed as he stood. He walked to his door. "I'll talk to you at the party?" He asked with hope.

"Definitely," Brooke smiled glad that he seemed to be taking things alright. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," Chase said before shutting his door. _I have to get her back._

~YGA~

The Davis house was overflowing with drunken teens. The Ravens had won yet another game but this time it was different; they had crushed their all time rival the Spartans 90-61. The team was on cloud nine and they weren't about to come down anytime soon. The music was blaring and everyone was having a good time, or so it seemed. Jake was in the corner watching as Rachel flirted with every guy in the vicinity.

"You look like you're about to kill," Haley commented as she joined Jake in his sulking.

He looked at Haley to respond but the words got caught in his throat. _Holy shit!_ Haley was dressed in practically nothing; he slowly looked her up and down. She was wearing a pair of strappy black stilettos accentuating every curve of her legs not to mention elongating them to new proportions. Halfway up her thighs rested her blue and black plaid mini skirt covering what little of her legs was left to the imagination. She was wearing a black halter top that fell short of covering her excellently toned stomach. He continued his gaze up her body not denying himself the view of her ample breast as they were barely being contained by her top, the perfect amount of cleavage showing over the neckline. He finally rested his gaze on her face; the waves of her honey blonde hair framed her face perfectly enclosing the vixen image that she was sending out with her smoky make up. After his first glance he took a step back and looked Haley over again not failing this time to notice something peeking over the waist of her skirt. He caught Haley's eyes and noticed the Scott smirk playing on her lips.

"Like what you see?" Haley asked before turning around slowly letting Jake take in her full appearance. Normally she wouldn't flaunt around like this but she was on a mission tonight and if she got one of her closest friends to practically drool over her the plan was sure to work.

"Considering I'm not used to seeing most of it, yes," Jake smiled. "I take it that this has something to do with my sister."

"I'd have to say that you're barking up the right tree," Haley smiled.

"Let me guess, you're gonna make her come crawling back into her arms by making her extremely jealous?" Jake asked already knowing the answer which she simply nodded to. "And I'm guessing that by getting every male at this party to drool over you is you're way of getting her jealous?"

"You know it," Haley triumphantly smiled.

"Why the sudden change from moppy Haley to vixen Haley?" Jake asked not being able to stop himself from doing another once over of his friend.

"I looked in the mirror," Haley smirked knowing that Jake understood. "I decided to take matters into my own hands and if Brooke still doesn't choose me at least I can say that I tried."

"Glad to hear that you've finally come to your senses," Jake wrapped and arm around Haley's shoulders. "Now go party, you can't make her jealous from the corner mopping with me."

"Don't forget to have some fun," Haley called over her shoulder as she vanished into the crowd.

"I'll try," Jake sighed to himself as he went back to watching Rachel.

Haley found her way to the kitchen and grabbed herself a drink. She took a sip and looked over the rim of the cup scanning the party. _There's Chase, wonder where Brooke is? _Just as she was about to turn away she noticed the brunette in question. _Damn she's hot._ She was wearing her favorite pair of low top black Chuck Taylors with a pair of low rise skinny jeans that drew attention to her toned midsection. She was wearing a red tube top that tastefully revealed her cleavage while covering enough so as to not have that above and beyond look. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a few free stray bangs. She had minimal make up on finishing up her look. It was simple yet sexy and Haley had to remind herself to breath as Brooke started to approach her slowly swaying her hips.

"Someone is looking extremely sexy tonight," Brooke commented when she was in earshot of Haley. She looked around at the teens surrounding them all of the guys leering at Haley. She turned her attention back to Haley not liking the fact that every guy seemed to be undressing Haley in their minds. "You look like you're on the prowl."

"Something like that," Haley said nonchalantly as she walked past Brooke.

Brooke's jaw dropped open; _did she just give me the brush off?_ She immediately chased after Haley grabbing her wrist spinning her around. "I was thinking that we could play a game," Brooke said nodding towards the beer pong table. "You know, for old time sake."

"Sure," Haley smiled before walking over to the table. "We call next," she said gaining the attention of the players.

"Not sure you'll be able to handle yourselves," Vegas said. "We're the new champs and it seems that you two haven't played in quite some time. You think you can live up to your old rep?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Brooke responded before placing her hand on Haley's lower back.

Haley felt the butterflies in her stomach somersault at the contact, _cool it Scott, YOU need to be in control, make Brooke squirm._ She moved away from Brooke's touch and walked over to Vegas standing in front of him. "I know we can handle ourselves. Can you?" She asked while running her hand slowly down his chest.

Brooke's jaw nearly dropped to the floor again. _What the fuck? Why the hell is she flirting with Vegas…I mean he's Vegas for crying out loud!_ She watched as Haley made her way to the other side of the table setting up for their game. "What was that about?" Brooke hissed into Haley's ear.

"Just prowling," Haley said before concentrating on the game.

_Prowling? I thought she was talking about me not Vegas. Step it up Davis before you lose her._ She set her sights on the game hoping that some of their distractions would get Haley thinking about her. The game was tied with three cups left a piece. "I think we need to step it up," Brooke whispered into Haley's ear. She didn't wait for her response before positioning herself behind Haley.

Vegas' attention was caught by this movement and he stilled his shot wanting to see what the girls had in store. Brooke slid her left hand around to Haley's mid section tracing the waist line of her mini skirt with her index finger. Vegas gulped, _more._ Brooke slid her other hand down Haley's thigh letting it linger there for a couple moments. She felt Haley' breath hitch and smirk, _she's definitely thinking about me._ She moved the hand that was resting on her thigh slowly up towards the covered section of her leg. Vegas dropped the pong ball the second Brooke's hand disappeared under Haley's skirt. Haley swiftly grabbed the dropped pong ball and awaited Tim's next move when she saw that he was fighting his urge to leer she decided to step things up.

Haley spun around allowing her skirt to fly up with her movements; she heard a groan from both Tim and Vegas. She hooked her fingers in Brooke's belt loops and pulled their bodies together. She looked into Brooke's eyes trying to fight the hurt that she felt knowing that she could lose this amazing girl, _I'll just have to convince her otherwise._ She cupped the back of Brooke's neck and brought their mouths millimeters apart savoring the feel of having Brooke so close. "Kiss her," Tim moaned before he let go of the pong ball letting it roll to the girls' end of the table.

"Our turn," Haley said grabbing the other ball and handing it to a stunned Brooke.

_What?_ Brooke had no clue what just happened. One second she was millimeters away from kissing Haley's luscious lips and the next she was saying something about their turn. She turned to the table suddenly realizing that they were still playing beer pong. She sighed as she took her shot sinking it in one of the cups.

"Balls back," Haley smiled cheekily at Vegas and Tim. They mumbled something before Haley took her shot and missed. Brooke took her shot making yet another one. "We have to really step it up this time," Haley whispered to Brooke noticing the determined looks on the guys' faces.

Haley faced Brooke with determination in her eyes. Brooke decided that the only way to win Haley over was to break all the boundaries. She slid her hand from Haley's back to right behind her knee lifting her led in the process. Haley wrapped her leg around Brooke's waist pulling their bodies even closer. Haley leaned forward wanting the kiss that escaped them earlier. She captured Brooke's lips relishing in the feel of them once again mingling with her own. She nibbled on Brooke's bottom lip needing to deepen the kiss. Brooke hand no contempt with Haley's wish as she opened her mouth in anticipation of Haley's next move. Their tongues clashed as they got reacquainted to each other, it seemed longer than two weeks since they last kissed. Haley moaned when Brooke brought her other hand up to her breast gently kneading it, _fuck I forgot how good this felt._

Haley pulled away needing air. She smiled at Brooke before noticing that the boys again missed their shots signaling that the girls had won. "We won," Haley breathed not really caring that they had once again proven that they were the best.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered. She grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her through the sea of teens in search of an empty room. She checked every spare room downstairs only to find that all of them were locked.

"Brooke," Haley whined signaling that she couldn't wait any longer.

She pulled Haley towards the bathroom and pushed opened the door before slamming it shut behind them. She pushed Haley against the door and didn't wait as she pressed her body against the cheerleader's. Brooke's hands moved across Haley's body desperately needing to feel all the curves of Haley's perfect body. She wasted no time as she nearly ripped Haley's halter top in the process of removing it.

"Eager much?" Haley giggled then moaned when Brooke started to suck furiously on her neck.

"Mhmmm," Brooke mumbled as she continued on her mission. She nipped at Haley's collar bone loving the moan that came from the smaller girl. Not being able to deny herself the pleasure of pleasuring Haley any longer she swiftly lifted Haley's leg like she had previously. Knowing what Brooke was up to she wrapped her leg around her waist allowing Brooke to have two free hands. One of those free hands was currently kneading Haley's breast while the other worked its way up her skirt. Haley gasped at the first swipe Brooke took at her folds. "Commando," Brooke gasped after pulling away from Haley's neck, she was shocked at her discovery that Haley had taken this course in choosing her wardrobe considering the party she was at.

"Mhmmm," was the only thing that Haley could get out as Brooke's finger grazed over her clit. Brooke smirked knowing that Haley was putty in her hands. She continued to tease Haley as she ran her fingers in between her folds loving the sensation that she was feeling from being so intimate with Haley. She wanted to be like this the night that they had first been together but things had taken an unfortunate turn. "Don't tease," Haley labored out.

"Not in my dreams," Brooke smirked loving this control she had, never before had she been able to get someone so worked up like this. It was an empowering feeling, knowing that someone felt so deeply about you that simple touches drove them over the edge. Adhering to her word Brooke entered two fingers inside of Haley eliciting a deep moan from her. She slowly moved her fingers enjoying the feel of Haley's warmth, _god this is amazing!_ She looked up to find that Haley's eyes were practically glued shut and that she was biting her lower lip. She lunged forward claiming Haley's lips missing the contact. Their tongues battled furiously as Brooke quickened her pace wanting to make Haley scream. She arched her fingers slightly hitting the right spot. "Oh God!" Haley practically screamed as she ripped her mouth away from Brooke's. After a few more fast thrusts Haley's walls tightened around Brooke's fingers as she chanted "Brooke" over and over until she came down from her high. Brooke retracted her fingers instantly missing the feeling of being inside Haley.

They stood there almost fused together, each one breathing heavily as they tried to calm down. Brooke smiled as she watched Haley's chest rise and fall with each calming breath she took. It seemed like everything was in reach when they heard a knock at the door. "One minute," Brooke called. She bent down and grabbed Haley's halter top and handed it to her. They opened the door to find Peyton on the other side grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Hope I didn't interrupt," Peyton said knowing full well that something was or had happened between her friends.

"We were just finishing up," Brooke smiled before grabbing Haley's hand and leading her away from their friend. Peyton simply smiled as she watched her two friends walk away, _finally things are starting to get back to normal._

The girls were headed upstairs when Brooke's attention was caught by Nathan calling her name. "What do you want?" Brooke snipped, all she wanted to do was get Haley up to her room and have her way with her.

Nathan eyed the girls not sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Brooke and Haley were holding hands, Haley was smiling from ear to ear, and it seemed like they were headed upstairs. "Rachel's been looking for you."

"Fine," Brooke huffed. Nathan took this as his sign to leave and bolted, he knew what Brooke was like when she was being cock blocked. "I promise I won't be long," Brooke said reassuringly squeezing Haley's hand. Haley smiled after Brooke not believing that she was getting Brooke back.

"You're awfully happy," Chase commented from behind Haley.

"Why yes I am. What's it to ya?" Haley asked defensively.

"Nothin'," Chase said raising his hands defensively. "I just wanted to warn you that Brooke chose me."

"What?" Haley's jaw hit the floor. "You must've heard her wrong."

"Sorry but I didn't," Chase said loving the shocked look on Haley's face. "She told me earlier that she was going to tell you tonight after she said goodbye."

_Goodbye? Is that what she was doing in the bathroom? _Haley's happy demeanor dropped at the revelation. "Why?"

"She said that she wanted a way to let you down easy," Chase started. "She didn't want to drop the bomb that you were a mistake to her out of nowhere."

"A mistake," Haley whispered as all doubt flooded back into her mind. Over the two week break that the girls were on she started to doubt herself. What happened between her and Brooke earlier had washed away all that doubt but just as she was starting to feel comfort her world was flipped upside down with a couple words.

"I'm really sorry Haley," Chase said laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "This has been so hard on her. She worried that she's going to have to live with her mistake until she leaves for college. She thinks that she's going to end up regretting everything that's happened between you two."

Haley just nodded as she wandered off aimlessly into the party.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked Rachel slightly pissed off that she wasn't upstairs with Haley.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Rachel asked thoroughly confused.

"Did you or did you not tell Nathan that you were looking for me?" She asked tapping her foot not liking what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I didn't tell Nathan that I needed to talk to you," Rachel clarified. She noticed her agitated manner. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Brooke said trying to work things out. "Haley and I were just headed upstairs…"

"You and Haley, as in you two are together?" Rachel interrupted.

"Yes," Brooke said with a smile. "But then Nathan came over telling me that you were looking for me."

"I think you should get back to Haley," Rachel said suggestively.

"I think you're right my redheaded friend," Brooke smiled before heading off in the direction that she had left Haley. Haley wasn't where Brooke had left her and she started to get nervous. She looked around trying to spot her but she failed to spot her.

"Whatch'a looking for?" Chase asked already knowing the answer.

"Haley," Brooke said distractedly as she scanned the room again.

"I think I saw her headed for the door. She looked liked she was leaving."

"What?" Brooke asked in disbelief. She didn't wait for Chase's answer as she headed off towards the door in search of Haley.

~YGA~

The sun shone brightly through the opened blinds in Jake's room. He grumbled as he shifted in his bed, _oh shit! What happened?_ He looked to his right where he felt weight on his shoulder, and noticed Haley snuggled into his side, _oh yeah._ Images of last night came flying back, _how much did we drink?_ His question was answered when he noticed the two empty bottles of vodka on the other side of his room.

_How much did I drink last night?_ Haley thought as the pounding in her head started to pick up at her every attempt to open her eyes. _Who's this? This definitely isn't Brooke._ Haley hesitantly opened her eyes expecting to find some stranger next to her, not Jake Davis. "Jake?" She asked hesitantly not sure she wanted to know what happened.

"Yeah Hales," Jake replied sweetly knowing that Haley would probably be having a harder time with this.

Before she could ask any further questions last night came flooding back into her memory. "Oh God," she groaned. "We really did drink a lot."

"Yeah, you could say that," Jake laughed relieved that she was freaking out. "Just one question."

"Sure," Haley said repositioning herself so she was leaning against his headboard instead of snuggled into his side. She had nothing against Jake she just didn't have those feelings for him.

"Why were you in my room last night?" Jake remembered finding Haley is his room but he didn't remember getting an explanation hell they didn't even talk at all except for a couple commands here and there.

"It's a long story," Haley sighed as she wrapped herself in the sheets gathering her clothes that were scattered around the room.

"And I have a feeling that my sister has something to do with it," Jake presumed. Haley simply nodded as she instructed him to close his eyes so she could get dressed. "Well whatever it is that she did I'm sure she's regretting it." Haley cringed at his word selection. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes."

"That's better," Jake smiled. "I know that it might not seem like it now but you're going to be okay. You're a strong girl Haley Scott and I know that you can get through whatever life throws at you."

"Thanks," Haley said as she headed for the bedroom door. She turned around making eye contact with Jake. "I mean it. Thanks for always being there for me. You're like the third brother I never wanted but I'm glad that I have you. It seems that you're always there picking up the pieces and helping me put them back together."

"It's nothing," Jake brushed off the seriousness of the moment.

"It's everything," Haley said sincerely before leaving. She walked around Tree Hill just taking in its beauty. She never realized how great this small town was. Kind people, loving families, scenic views, fresh air; it was all intoxicating and Haley relished in the feel. _I'm going to be ok._

~The End~

**So that's it.**

**I know that I said that YGA would end next chapter but I just couldn't figure out the right way to end it, nothing seemed to come out the way I wanted it to. After re-reading this chapter I realized that this is the note I want to end on before starting up "Far Away" so please please please stick with me. I know that YGA ended on a crappy note with Baley and that some of you are pissed at me but I promise that everything will work out in the end.**

**I just want to thank all of you that have reviewed YGA, you are the reason that I'm continuing my career as a fanfiction writer and I thank you for believing in me. You guys are the greatest.**

**Leave a review, all types are welcome.**

**Until "Far Away" =]**


End file.
